Extraterrestrial
by The Official Demonator
Summary: Sideswipe finds himself at a dance club to 'study' femmes, dancing and music. Who knew he'd get a seductive lesson?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not usually into writing songfics, but I figured I'd give it a shot. Besides, i've been dying to make a oneshot or story based on this song that I picked out. Seems like something a transformer could relate to. ;P**

* * *

><p>The club was big. The dance floor was crowded with people under the strobe lights. The massive disco ball hung in the center of the ceiling, radiating different colors. Red, blue, green, white, pink and so on. The music shook the ground as women and young men swayed their bodies to the beat. Sweat beads dripped down almost every single persons' face as they danced the night away.<p>

One boy, on the other hand, was not dancing. He had decided to lean against the wall, arms folded. He was tall, skinny, yet muscular. His hair was clean cut and his face looked smooth despite the darkness. His head was facing the ground, yet his eyes were glued to something. A girl. He watched as she moved her body exactly to the rhythm of the beat. Her hair was long and straight, but he could see some of it was curling slightly against her neck, which was sticky and wet with sweat.

She wore converse shoes, jean shorts and a black tank top with a silver jean short jacket. Her earrings and bracelets sparkled as the lights bounced off their metallic surface. She was dancing with a few girls who the boy assumed to be her friends. Another boy would occasionally come up behind them and dance to the beat with them, but this boy, however, did not do that.

This boy wasn't entirely here for the ladies. No, he was here to examine the living ways of Earthlings. Humans. Fleshlings. Whatever you wanted to call them. Sideswipe was his name. He'd heard these dances were often attended to for fun and entertainment. Not only did it help him understand humans more, preferably femmes, he got to listen to more music. The kind he liked.

He looked away for a split second to stare at the DJ, who seemed to be busy finding the next song he'd play that night. As soon as Sideswipe turned his head to examine the femme he'd had his optics on for hours now, he noticed she was standing a mere three feet from him and she was getting closer.

_You're so hypnotizing.  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?_

She took a few steps closer. Her body was nearly inches from his and he suddenly stood up straighter, unfolding his arms. He finally got to look into her eyes, something he was unable to do with ease due the darkness of the dance floor. He couldn't really tell the color, but he assumed they were a brown, judging how dark they looked. Or maybe it was the fact that she was giving him a look that he couldn't explain. A look of seduction.

He felt something soft grab his hand and he looked down to see her own fingers wrapped around his. She was inviting him to dance, but honestly, he hadn't had much experience doing it with the opposite sex. Only by himself.

_Your touch, magnetizing.  
>Feels like I am floating,<br>Leaves my body glowing._

She smiled at him as she pulled him closer. Her teeth looked so perfect, along with the rest of her body, he thought. Her lips were red against the flashing strobe lights and her skin tone was somewhat pale. She was beautiful. When she pulled him into her body close enough, she turned around and pushed her back against his front. At first he didn't know what to do, but soon he learned to just follow the beat of the music and keep up with her pace. His hands fell on her waist as he danced with her.

_They say be afraid.  
>You're not like the others,<br>Futuristic lover_

He craned his neck down to her level slightly, and saw the side of her face. She was smiling that sweet, but at the same time seductive, smile. Her friends winked at her as they danced a few feet away from them. Suddenly the femme turned around and placed her wrists on his shoulder, intertwining her fingers together behind his neck. Sideswipe wanted to experiment more. He'd watched other males do certain things to their femme dance partners that he wanted to try..

_Different DNA  
>They don't understand you<em>

Bending down, he placed his mouth gently against her neck and she accepted it by arching it to the side. Both of their bodies were grinding against one another's as the song continued on. Sideswipe could almost say it suited him perfectly and the moment they were sharing. He almost wished she herself were a Cybertronian. He'd take her back to base with him most definitely. There was no other femme that seemed to compare. His hands climbed higher so they were resting on her sides, underneath her jacket. He could feel the warmth of her body as it radiated heat from sweat.

_You're from a whole 'nother world,  
>A different dimension.<br>You open my eyes.  
>And I'm ready to go,<br>Lead me into the light_

He could feel her neck vibrating under his mouth as she giggled softly. Her hands slowly melted down from his shoulders, to his chest and her pelvis grinded against his. A noise escaped her mouth slightly. The music would have been too loud for any normal human to hear, but with his acute audio processors, he was able to hear it quite clearly. The noise sounded like something between a soft moan and a clear of the throat. He wasn't sure what was more appropriate to call it, but he enjoyed the sound nonetheless.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me.  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison.  
>Take me, ta-ta-take me.<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction.<em>

He pushed his face back away from her neck and she turned her head to stare into his eyes. From a closer look he could see that the mascara was running down the corners of her eyes slightly. Despite the small imperfection, she was still flawless in his optics. He smiled down at her, both of their bodies stuck together like Siamese twins. He placed a hand on her back, pushing her in closer to him. He wanted to feel her warmth against his body and he wanted to feel her form fit into his perfectly. He bent his head down and placed his lips against her cheek. She didn't seem to mind. He went lower and reached the crook of her neck, placing soft, small kisses along the bone line just above her chest. Her neck was arched back slightly and he could hear and feel those soft noises again.

_Boy, you're an alien.  
>Your touch, so foreign.<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extraterrestrial.<em>

Not able to take it, she gently pushed him until his back was against the coolness of the wall. Her mouth went to his neck this time, and she did the same treatment he had just given her. He definitely was not used to something like this, but for some reason, he was enjoying every minute of it. He was sure that if he could, he would definitely mate with her right on the spot. There was no hiding his emotions.

Unfortunately, that would've been wrong.

_You're so supersonic.  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers._

Lights flashed by his face and he could feel her soft, warm lips caress his holographic skin. She would not even have a clue that he was not real. A spark of disappointment flooded him as he finally realized himself that he was not real. He could never have a real relationship with a human femme. It was just something that seemed so impossible to him. How would he have children? How would he bond? His spark seemed to drop in his chest as he continued to sway with her. He wished he could be human.

That didn't necessarily mean he couldn't do other human things..

_Your kiss is cosmic.  
>Every move is magic.<em>

Pulling away, she stared up at him again. For some reason they weren't exactly dancing anymore. They were standing in front of one another, buried deep into each other's bodies. She ran a gentle hand on the side of his cheek, then her fingers lightly traced his jaw bone. His spark pounded and he could feel her heart doing the same through her chest.

_You're from a whole 'nother world.  
>A different dimension.<br>You open my eyes.  
>And I'm ready to go,<br>Lead me into the light._

He could feel his face coming down closer to hers. He couldn't control it, nor did he want to have it any other way. Optimus or the others weren't around, so he could have all the fun he wanted with whoever he wanted. He closed his optics as he felt her lips brush against his lightly at first, and then the pressure was added.

He could have sworn he felt sparks. He grinned underneath her kiss.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me.  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison.  
>Take me, ta-ta-take me.<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction.<em>

His mouth opened and closed slowly against her own and he could feel the softness and warmth of her tongue as it gently slid over his own. At this point he didn't care at all if he'd just met her or not. She was definitely something he'd never come across before. Such a unique and gorgeous specimen. He wanted her all to himself. He'd never wanted anybody so badly before.

_Boy, you're an alien.  
>Your touch, so foreign.<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extraterrestrial.<em>

He could feel the tension building up inside him. There was something he wanted to do for so long now since they started dancing. Taking his hands, he reached up for her head and ran his fingers through her soft, thin hair. He could feel the dampness in her roots as his fingers traveled slowly. The kiss was deepened now, and he never wanted it to end. If he could go on about how he never wanted to leave, he definitely would.

_This is transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star_

How could a human make a Cybertronian feel this way? It wasn't supposed to be right, yet he was definitely feeling something unusual. Ironhide would have his head if he saw this. His brother would have his head if he saw this. He was glad Sunstreaker wasn't there. He'd likely try to take her away from him for fun.

_I wanna walk on your wave length,  
>And be there when you vibrate.<br>For you, I risk it all._

She was his for tonight.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me.  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison.  
>Take me, ta-ta-take me.<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction.<em>

They broke the kiss and he held her in an embrace, hips swaying to the beat as the song picked up once again. He'd just met her tonight, yet it seemed like he knew her for such a long time.

He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Both were smiling. Both pairs of eyes were sparkling.

_Boy, you're an alien.  
>Your touch, so foreign.<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extraterrestrial.<em>

As he bent down to kiss her, he had just realized that the song was ending.

_"Sunstreaker to my oaf brother," _He heard the comm. link activate in his internal processors. He mentally groaned to himself. What did he want? _"Tell me your location. Ironhide's having a fit."_

Pulling away from her, she smiled back at him, but looked away. She was lightly pushing herself off of him. She turned around and began walking back to her friends, who looked like they were ready to leave.

He watched as she walked. The way her hips swayed, even if she wasn't trying to follow the beat of the music. They way her skin glistened under the flashing lights. The way her hair bounced. Why did she have to go?

He sighed to himself, ignoring his brother for the mean time. With a small spin, she looked back at him. His face lit up. She stuck her hand out and waved slightly, a large grin plastered across her face. Then, still looking at him, she pointed to her short pocket, winked, and turned back around, following her friends to the exit.

At first Sideswipe had no idea what the gesture meant. Out of curiosity, he stuck his hand in his jeans pocket and felt something he was sure wasn't there before. Pulling it out, he discovered it to be a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he examined the series of numbers scribbled across it. How did she get that in there? When did she write it down?

He laughed to himself. She was definitely something else.

"_Don't worry about it. I'm comin', I'm comin'," _He finally said to his brother, slipping the paper back in his pocket. This was a night he'd never forget. And.. he was sure to make that phone call sometime. Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Optimus and the others could suck it.

He was going to have some fun.

_Extraterrestrial._

* * *

><p><strong>Just a verryyy weird idea I had when I listened to this song. xD I dunno why it made me think of Sides. :P He's the only one, besides Sunny, who I could imagine at a dance club.<strong>

**The song is E.T. by Katy Perry.. though I've also heard it's called Futuristic Lover, but I have no clue what the real title is. xD I just recently heard it, but I love it already.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe crossed the street that same night, hands buried in his jacket pockets that he had thrown on after he had gotten outside. He didn't feel temperature like humans did, but it made him feel more human. Something he wished he was. He stopped at the parking lot next to a silver Corvette Stingray and opened the door. As he got inside, the door shut by itself, but nobody was around to see. He had left the club a bit earlier than usual. He would've stayed if she would've stayed..

He couldn't shake the thought of her from his mind. As his holoform disappeared, the windows of the car rolled up slowly, showing dark tinted windows. This was so nobody could see that the car was driverless. That's the last thing he'd want to happen. He remembered the first time a human saw his alternate mode without a driver. Thankfully Sideswipe knew how to get away with it. The man nearly had a heart attack.

As Sideswipe started up his engine, he backed out of the parking space and sped down the road. As he turned a corner, he was stopped by a red light. Engines revved in the car next to him and he mentally smirked to himself.

_"Where've you been?"_ He heard Sunstreaker's voice through his internal comm. link.

Sideswipe was slightly annoyed with his brother, who was a Lamborghini. It took him a couple seconds to reply. "_Don't worry about it."_

"_Ironhide is going to have Ratch' weld us aft to aft,_" Sunstreaker replied, not sounding too happy. Although they were twins at spark, Sunny was a bit different in personality. He was a bit more strict and more mature... well, maybe mature wasn't the right word. He still liked to joke around, side by side with Sideswipe and pull pranks on others, but he didn't like getting into trouble much. Especially because of his brother.

_"Oh, shut the slag up."_ Sideswipe said as the light turned green. He floored it down the nearly empty road, his brother catching up. _"He won't do nothin'."_

_"Why are your reproducing levels all jumpy?"_ Sunstreaker snickered. _"Where were you tonight, anyway? Are you gonna tell me or do I have to interrogate that out of you, too?"_

_"I was at a club, now shut your slagging processors up,_" Sideswipe growled. He wasn't usually this moody with his brother, but Sunny was being extremely annoying to him now. He wished he'd drive off a cliff.

_"Primus, Sides. You just know how to piss off Optimus and the others, don't you?_"

_"Since when do you give a frag about what they think?"_ Sideswipe asked furiously. His brother was being a douche bag on purpose. _"I was there studying human traditions. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, there's no damn book about what an Autobot can and can't do."_

_"I could write one,_"

Sideswipe wasn't in the mood for jokes. "_Yea, and title it 'How To Be An Ass-Kissing Bitch Slave For Glitch-Heads, Including Yours Truly, Sunstreaker'._"

_"Ow, my ego._" Sunstreaker replied, filling his voice with his own sarcasm.

Sideswipe decided maybe it wasn't best to be angry with his brother. He remembered he still had that girl's number, and would probably just borrow Sam or Mikaela's cell phone and call her up. He laughed, seeming to brighten in mood. "_That's not the only thing that'll hurt. Race ya!" _With that, the two sped off down the road, side by side. Their warehouse wasn't too far away.

* * *

><p>As soon as the two brothers got to the warehouse, Mikaela and Sam were already there, sitting down and talking to the holoforms of the other Autobots. Sunstreaker marched in, smirking at Ironhide, who was glaring at Sideswipe.<p>

"Where were you?" Ironhide asked, his tone obviously full of anger. He looked like he could indeed beat up Sideswipe if he really wanted to.

Sideswipe's holoform sat down at a nearby chair. "I don't think that concerns you,"

Ironhide growled and stood up. Before he could say something smart in response, another voice piped up. "Ironhide, please sit down. Let Sideswipe explain himself." It was Optimus. He turned his gaze from Ironhide to the twin. "Perhaps you'll tell me where you went, Sideswipe?" He almost sounded like he was mocking Sideswipe.

Sides sighed and looked around before he replied. He glanced at Sam and Mikaela. Yes, he was definitely going to ask one of them to borrow a phone. In the mean time, he'd be honest. "I was at a club," Then he quickly added, "Studying human traditions." There was a snort from Sam and Sideswipe looked at him. He had his face buried in his hands. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that," He glared at Ironhide, trying not to smirk from Sam's response.

"I ordered you to patrol the streets," Ironhide began. "We've had some Decepticon activity. I didn't say it was okay for you to lollygag at some club."

"I never said you said it was okay," Sideswipe shrugged. "I just didn't care." Ironhide stood up and went to launch himself at Sideswipe, but before he could grab onto him, Sideswipe's holoform disappeared and then reappeared behind him. "That was pointless, you old bolt."

"Oh, knock it off you adolescent goons," Everybody turned their attention to Ratchet, who stood in the doorway and had his arms folded. "I'm quite sick of all the nonsense spreading like a disease through this place."

"He started it," Sideswipe said, pointing to Ironhide. Ratchet only rolled his eyes and mumbled some sort of a Cybertronian curse under his breath. Sides gazed over at Sam and Mikaela. "By the way, I gotta talk to one of you later."

Sam stood up, "I'm actually heading into the kitchen if you wanna talk now?"

Sideswipe nodded and followed him. "Yea, that'd be good." Sideswipe's spark was pounding. He was just one step away from getting a cell phone. He couldn't use the warehouse phones. The Autobots could track those. He wanted as much privacy as possible.

As soon as they stepped foot into the kitchen area, Sideswipe jumped around front of Sam, stopping him from walking any further. "Look, bro. I gotta use your cell phone for a couple minutes."

Sam laughed, sticking his hands out. "Woah, there. What for?"

Sides shook his head. "I can't tell you,"

Sam shook his head, a smirk across his face. "Then no deal." He folded his arms. "C'mon, Sides. You clearly met somebody at that club, didn't you? Who's the idiot who gave you her number?" He joked with a laugh.

"Hardy har-har," Sideswipe grumbled. "I dunno her name, but I wanna call. Sam," He placed a hand on the human boy's shoulder. "I know this sounds really, really intense, and I apologize if I scare the hell out of you, but if you don't give me your phone, I'd have to kill you for it. I'm _that_ desperate."

Sam sighed and looked away. Sideswipe wished he'd hurry up and answer. Sam's eyes met the Autobot's again, and the smirk returned. "Alright, fine. I wanna know the details, though."

"Deal, deal, deal," Sideswipe said quickly, reaching his hands out as Sam dug in his pocket. Sideswipe could've had spark failure right then and there as soon as the phone touched his holographic hands. "I'd so bond with you right now if I-"

Sam placed a hand over Sideswipe's mouth. "Please refrain from finishing that sentence." He looked disturbed. "I just ate dinner."

Pulling the phone close to his body, Sideswipe laughed. "Alright, I got'chu. Just don't tell Optimus or anybody I'm calling a human femme."

"I wouldn't even hint it," Sam said.

"Awesome, now leave please." Sideswipe said, shooing him away with his hand. "I have a phone call to make."

Sam shook his head and left, leaving Sideswipe by himself. With shaky hands, Sideswipe dug around in his pocket for the paper, pulled it out and began dialing with his right hand. He put the phone to his ear and when it rang once, he nearly had to sit down his legs were shaking so bad.

He had no idea why he was so into this femme. He'd seen so many others. Maybe it was because she almost seemed so flawless. Ugh, he just wished she'd hurry and answer already!

"_Hello?_" His spark definitely skipped a pulse.

He was speechless for a second. Her voice was so smooth and her tone was so soft. He'd give anything to hold her again. "Um, hello? I.. I didn't get your name, but is this the girl from the club?"

He heard a small giggle. She definitely knew who she was talking to now. _"It is. You're the guy I met tonight, aren't you?"_

He smiled to himself. "Uh, yea. I guess I am. I'm.. uh.. I'm.. Steve, just in case you were wondering." He hated having to lie, but he knew Sideswipe wasn't a real name at all. Unless he could convince her his fake parents were on crack when they named him. He chuckled with nervousness. How come he couldn't be more confident?

_"Amy Rhodes."_ She replied. Her voice was as soft as her lips. _"It was nice to meet you,_" She said, giggling again. Even her name sounded flawless to him. Or maybe he was just saying that because he was already obsessed with everything else about her.

"Yeah, same here." He replied, still smiling. "I, um, was wondering if maybe you'd wanna meet up? Well, I mean, obviously not tonight.. it's a bit late.."

"_How about the cafe tomorrow_?" Judging by her tone, Sideswipe could tell she was smiling.

This made him smile, too, "Great!" He yelled a bit too loudly, but then realized what he'd done and calmed down. He cleared his throat and made a bad attempt to deepen his voice. "I mean, it sounds good."

There was a giggle, "_Okay, um, Steve. I'll save your number and text you the details tomorrow morning, 'kay_?"

He nodded to himself. "Okay, that sounds wonderful. See ya tomorrow."

_"Okay_," She replied. Then there was awkward silence. "_Um,"_ She laughed. "_Bye."_

"Bye," He said dreamily, but waited until he heard the click of her hanging up before he took the phone from his ear. He found himself standing there in complete shock. He'd just gotten himself a date. Throwing the phone in the air, he realized what he'd done and frantically caught it, barely getting a good hold of it in his hands. He frowned as one thing ran through his processor. He needed his own cell phone. Then he shrugged it off and smirked.

Because he knew, until then, there was no way Sam was getting his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well.. I decided to keep it going. We'll see how it turns out. :P I wanna thank all my reviewers! :D<strong>

**P.S - WHO'S EXCITED FOR _TRANSFORMERS: DARK OF THE MOON_? I know I ammmm! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRANSFORMERS: DARK OF THE MOON IS PLAYING AT 9 TONIGHT! Ugh! One day early! I'm so excited... :D I can't wait to go!**

**Sorry for the slow update! As you know, I have three others to update as well. :P**

* * *

><p>The next day came by fast and Sideswipe was already up before everybody else. Although his holoform was indeed a <em>holoform<em> he could still freshen himself up. Sneaking in Sam's room in the warehouse, he grabbed a can of axe and sprayed himself. He wasn't sure why femmes found it so attractive, but he didn't mind.

When that was done, he hopped into his alternate mode and sped off. Thankfully he got out fast, otherwise he would've awoken nearly every bot as his engine echoed loudly throughout the giant building.

He had agreed to the cafe, and like promised, she had texted him the location and other details. He was nervous. Not only was he about to see her again, but he knew he couldn't eat or drink human foods.. which made making the first date at a cafe difficult. Especially if she expected him to order something.

But he was Sideswipe, and he was able to get out of any tight situation. He grinned, feeling confident. As he drifted around a tight corner on the street, he raced down the rest of it, and could already see the cafe in the distance. Spark racing, he reached the parking lot and parked. Opening the door, he took a deep breath and stared at the cafe. She was in there somewhere.. she'd already told him she was waiting.

Shaking off his obvious nervousness, he managed to get his legs to move towards the door. When he reached it, he opened it and stepped inside. He looked around, knowing who to look for and when his eyes rested on the back of her head, he could recognize that long hair from anywhere.

Grinning, he walked over to her and before she had time to even look up, he was sitting right across from her.

Startled, her head snapped up and a smile formed, along with what seemed to be a blush. "Hey,"

He waved slightly, "'Sup?" He was still smiling. He looked around when she shrugged. "Nice little place, huh?" He made eye contact again, his charming smile never ceasing to exist.

Again she shrugged. "I didn't really know where else to go," She laughed. "I'm not really good with first date things," And then she smiled. "Well, usually it's the guy who plans where we go."

He flushed slightly, "Oh, my bad," He chuckled nervously. "Honestly? My first date."

Her eyes went wide. "No way?" And then came the laughter.

He rolled his eyes jokingly with a small smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Then he shrugged. "But, yeah. My first date. I dunno, I," He paused and looked away. "I guess I never really been much of a dater."

"Obviously," She flashed her teeth. He watched her pick up her coffee and take a sip of it. His spark dropped slightly. He'd almost forgotten about that. "Aren't you going to get anything to drink?" She motioned a hand to the part of the table in front of him. "Or eat?"

He shrugged. "Not really thirsty, nor hungry." He laughed. "I had my 'wake-up call' coffee this morning already," He lied, and almost flinched. He hated lying to her. "It's what helped me wake up," He laughed and then paused. "And, of course, _you_." She blushed and looked down at her drink. He raised an eyebrow. "You're really shy for somebody who dances the way you do."

She snorted.. and.. Sideswipe had to admit. It was pretty fraggin' cute. "I go by 'dance like a slut, act like an angel'." She winked. "Plus, dancing is a passion for me, so I admit I get a little out of hand sometimes."

"_Sometimes?"_ His eyes went wide as he joked. "I'm not a dancer myself, if you hadn't noticed."

"Coulda fooled me," She looked surprised. "You were good following along. Unless I was just so zoned out I didn't even notice," She laughed again. If he wanted to hear her laugh for the rest of his life, he would've.

"Amy," He tested his name in his mouth.

"Hm?" She looked up at him after taking another drink.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just.. I dunno," He looked away slightly embarrassed. How could he walk in feeling confident, and then feel embarrassed the next minute? This wasn't like him and he knew he had to snap out of it. "So, I uh.. Oh sweet Primus, I don't know what to even talk about."

She raised an eyebrow. "How about who Primus is?" She laughed. "I never heard that one before."

He mentally slapped himself for bein so careless. He had to watch what he said around her, for sure. "Oh, it's just.. some stupid nerdy stuff from a comic book."

At first she paused, looking a little confused. Then she smiled softly. "Interesting," Sideswipe could tell she wasn't that interested, but he shrugged.

"Yeah, my brother's a huge nerd. He reads all sorts of comic books.. so.. with my bad habit of picking stuff up from him, I guess I just kinda lost myself." He chuckled, knowing how badly Sunny would hate him if he were there at that moment.

She laughed. "Is your brother younger?"

He shook his head. "Nah," He smirked. "We're twins."

She looked surprised at that. "Twins? That's cool," She smiled. "I always wanted a twin."

"It's nothing to brag about," Sides said. "He's a pain in the ass," And he paused, thinking about that statement. Adding, "Not that he reflects me."

"Uh-huh," She smiled. "Sure." He watched as she played with her hair, twisting long strands between her fingers. He remembered playing with her hair. "So," She began. "Where are you from?"

He froze. He wasn't prepared for that question. What would he tell her? Oh, I'm from the warehouse down the street and I'm not a human. I'm a car. Or really just an over-sized robot who lives with my fellow Autobot comrades. Don't worry, though. We won't hurt you.. except our Decepticon enemies..

He stuttered. "Oh, well.. I.. am from.. the United States." He realized how stupid he sounded, and he could tell she thought the same thing when she laughed at him. "A state in the US, to be more specific," He winked.

"Good joke, goofball," She laughed. "Seriously, though. Are you from around here?"

Well.. he guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell her.. "I actually live with my bro and some buddies down at the warehouse. Y'know? The big one not too far from here?" What were the chances she'd go there looking for him? Slim to none.. in his opinion.

"I didn't know they rented it out to civilians," She said.

He shrugged. "If you have the money. We all share rent." He lied again, almost wanted to gag himself for it.

"I see," She said. "Tell me about your friends?"

He paused. "We all have nicknames, so it might get confusing."

She shrugged, looking interested. "I'm all ears. I'd like to get to know you better, so I'm just trying to ask random questions." Her smile never seemed to fade.

"Alright," He began, not able to resist her simple requests. Even though he _knew_ if Ironhide or any of the others were there, he'd be road kill. "Let's see.. Well, for starters, my nickname is Sideswipe. Just let me warn you, most of the nicknames you'll hear are used to represent our cars." He continued. "My bro is Sunstreaker, or we'll call him Sunny occasionally. Sides for me. There's Ironhide. We call him that because his truck, a GMC Topkick C4500, is a big, huge, iron beast. He's a bit older, but he's cool.. when he's not yelling at me to behave.. he's more like an uncle or something." He paused to let out a chuckle. "Ratchet is a pain in the ass, too. He's a mechanic, so if you get on his nerves, he'll throw wrenches at you. If you ever meet him, call him Hatchet. That'll grind his gears. He's also a medical officer. Owns a search and rescue Hummer H2."

He paused so she could laugh. She was clearly finding amusement in this, so he continued.

"Hmm.. Oh yeah! There's Mikaela and Sam. They don't have nicknames," He shrugged. "But their roommate does. He's Bumblebee. We call him that 'cuz his Camaro is yellow with black racing stripes. There's Jolt. He owns an electric car. A Chevy Volt. And there's also Optimus Prime. He's a trucker, so you'll occasionally see his blue and red flamed Peterbilt. It's pretty cool, but nothing compares to me and my bro's cars."

"Which are?" She waited for his response.

"We're both corvettes," He winked. "The hot, sexy kind."

She burst out laughing. "I didn't know they were classified as that."

"Sunstreaker maybe not so much. Me? Hell yes," He said like it was obvious. He watched as she took another drink of her coffee, this time emptying the cup. Then a thought came through his mind. He really wanted to introduce her to the rest of the Autobots and if they all worked together, it could be done without blowing their cover.

She seemed to notice this and she looked up at him confused as the waitress sat her check on the table. "What?"

"I got this," He said, taking the check from her hands. She was about to argue, but he stopped her. "Don't worry about it." Then, the thought of introducing her to them made his eyes almost brighten from excitement. "But, do you wanna meet them now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny's gonna go on a killing spree when he finds out what Sides has been saying about him. ;)<strong>

**ALSO: If any of you lovely reviewers have any ideas you'd like to see in this story, I'm taking all into consideration! Send me messages, leave your idea in a review, send me an E-mail, or if you really want, I'll even give out my number to keep in touch and discuss ideas. :PP**

**I know I didn't mention ALL of the Autobots, but I didn't feel like making his speech extremely long. xD I just wanted to get the main ones out there.**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! Hoped it was good, and I promise future updates will be better.. I'll at least try my best.. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for ALL your reviews! D: I can't believe I already have 27 and I'm only on chapter 4! :) Thanks a ton, you guys are all sweet as hell.**

**Thank you, Kbanes2 for your idea. I'll try my best to make it happen for the next chapter. :) If anybody else would like to see something happen in future chapters, let me know and I'll jump on it!**

* * *

><p>While Sideswipe and Amy had chatted it up in the cafe for a couple hours, Mikaela Banes was really the only person up in the warehouse. It was about twelve in the afternoon, and there was still no sign of Sideswipe, either. She groaned as she flipped through the television channels. She had woken up two hours ago, and Sides was gone even before then. He must've left at eight'ish.<p>

Finally she heard the sound of life stir from the next room. Despite it being a warehouse, it had rooms installed into it, to make it feel more homely and for privacy. Sam grumbled as he walked out and Mikaela smiled. He was always in a good mood in the mornings.. she shook her head. Not really.

"Morning, _Sunshine_," She smirked as he sat down next to her.

He rubbed at his eyes. "Mornin'. Have you seen Sideswipe? I saw him.. well.. i saw _and _heard him peeling out of here at like 7:30 in the morning."

Mikaela shrugged and shook her head. "Nope. I was just thinking that, actually. You don't know where he went?"

Sam shook his head again, his eyes almost fully open now. "No," Mikaela didn't reply to that, and she kept watching tv, along with Sam.

Soon, nearly a half hour later, the Autobots were beginning to come out of recharge and were pouring into the television area. Ironhide looked around and was the second to ask the question. "Has anybody seen Sideswipe?" Not too long after that, the sound of wheels squealing loudly caught their attention, and all heads turned to the noise.

Sure enough, a familiar silver corvette peeled back into the warehouse. Instead of transforming, Sideswipe activated his holoform and stepped out of the car. "Guys," He waved his hands in a downward motion. "I need you to all get into your holoforms. I brought a guest."

Mikaela along with everybody else looked at Ironhide immediately after those words were spoken. Optimus had an offended look on his face. Why didn't they look at _him_? He was the leader! Optimus stepped forward. "Sideswipe, you know perfectly well other humans who do not know of our race are forbidden to come here."

Sideswipe waved it off. "I know, OP, but she's really nice and I'd like you all to meet her." He stuck his hands together and looked as if he were praying. "Please! I promise I won't prank for a month-"

Sunstreaker scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Fine," Sideswipe glared at him. "A week."

Sunstreaker only rolled his eyes. Ironhide stepped forward, looking like he would blast the Corvette to smithereens. "You also aren't allowed to leave the warehouse unless you're called for duty!"

Sideswipe rolled his eyes and then stuck a glare on the older mech. "Duty 'schmuty'. Who cares? She's waiting outside, and I'm not gonna make her wait." He began to get in the car. "Either you guys activate holoforms, or she's gonna know about our race." With that, he sped off back to the warehouse exit, praying they'd get into holoform mode.

Everybody looked at Optimus. "What do we do?" Ratchet asked. "You know he's serious about this."

Optimus sighed before returning the look to everybody else. "Activate holoforms and.. play along." Everybody could hardly believe their ears as he began to transform back into his alternate mode. His holoform activated and before producing another sigh, he said. "I'll deal with punishment later."

Ironhide's jaw dropped, but he knew he had to obey orders. Grumbling, he too, along with the others, transformed into their alternate modes and activated their holoforms. Soon, Sideswipe came speeding back into the warehouse and he got out of the car. Relieved to see that everybody was in their human forms, he looked over at his passenger side. Amy was looking back at him, smiling.

"Thanks for bringing me to introduce to your friends," She said.

He shrugged and waved it off with a smirk. "No big deal." Opening his door, he got out.

She did the same, and when she did, she gasped lightly. Sideswipe had been telling her the truth. She saw the search and rescue Hummer, the Peterbilt, the GMC Topkick, Chevrolet Volt, the Camaro.. even the same Corvette. All standing next to those vehicles were their owners.

She had to admit, it was really awesome seeing such a different variety of cars and trucks.

"Wow," She whispered.

Sideswipe walked over to the other Autobots. "Amy, these are my pals. Pals, this is Amy Rhodes."

Optimus's holoform was the first to step forward. "The pleasure is ours, Miss Rhodes." He put on a friendly smile and took her hand for a handshake.

She nodded with a kind smile. "Nice to meet you. I believe he told me your name, and if I can remember, it's Optimus Prime, right?"

He nodded in surprise. So, Sideswipe told her of their names? Sideswipe immediately stepped forward. "Yeah, guys. I told her your _nicknames_, remember?"

Optimus suddenly nodded again, realizing what was going on. "Yes, that would be me."

Amy looked at the rest of them. She scanned around and her eyes caught Sunstreaker. "You must be Sunstreaker," She smiled and he looked at her with surprise. "Sideswipe told me a bit about you. You're his twin brother, obviously."

He nodded, "Yup." But his smirk never left Sideswipe. He was shaking his head and when Amy looked away, he mouthed the words, "You're so dead," to his brother.

Sideswipe ignored him and Amy continued to scan the others. "Ratchet, right?" She pointed at the one standing next to the Hummer.

Ratchet folded his arms as he looked at her. "You are correct. And you seem to be in good health."

She chuckled at that, thinking he was just messing with her. "I couldn't remember if it was Ratchet, or Hatchet. Sideswipe mentioned both names to me."

Ratchet glared at Sideswipe, who seemed to recoil slightly. He wished she didn't say that, and he knew he'd be getting a good taste of medicine later.

"Definitely Jolt," Amy said, pointing to Jolt, who was standing next to his Chevy Volt alternate mode.

He walked up to her and gave her a handshake. "That's me," He smiled kindly, and she could've sworn she felt his hand tingle her own with electricity. Maybe it's from driving his electric car so much, she thought to herself.

She examined the massive Topkick next and her eyes drifted on the man. He didn't seem too pleased, but she knew who he was. "Ironhide I believe it is," He didn't seem fazed by her words. He only nodded. Sideswipe whistled an unfamiliar tune and looked around nervously, obviously noticing that Ironhide was not pleased. Then she turned to the two sitting on the couch. Mikaela and Sam.

"I don't think I remember your names," Amy looked disappointed. "It was hard enough remembering these ones," she laughed.

Mikaela smiled kindly and pointed to herself. "I'm Mikaela," Then she pointed to her boyfriend. "and this is Sam."

Sam nodded with a small wave. "Yup, nice to meet you. So," he paused and looked at the others. "What do you think about the whole little group we got going on here?"

Amy nodded with raised eyebrows. "I think Steve hangs out with some pretty cool people," she laughed and made eye contact with him.

Sunstreaker burst into laughter at the fact that she called his brother 'Steve'. Sideswipe knew what was up and glared at him while Amy only smiled with a small look of uncertainty. She wasn't sure what he was laughing at.

Even Sam and the others got a good chuckle out of it. Except Ironhide, who continued to glare daggers at Sideswipe with folded arms. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, very funny. It's hilarious," Sideswipe growled as he took Amy by the hand. He went to turn around but a gruff voice stopped him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Sideswipe didn't have to turn around to know who owned the almost British-sounding accent had.

"I am going to show her around, Ironhide," he sighed and _then_ turned around to face his elder. "You're going to have to beat me up another time, _chap_."

Ironhide growled when he mocked his accent. "We'll talk later," was all he said before turning around and leaving.

Amy looked at Sideswipe in a confused manner. Sideswipe just shook his head. "E's in a nark," he began in another British accent. Then he went back to his normal accent. "Don't worry about it."

Amy looked unsure. "If he doesn't like me here, I can leave if he wants."

"No, no, no, no," Sideswipe wrapped an arm around her shoulder when they cleared the others. "He's pissy at me because I forgot to do something semi-important for him this morning. Don't worry about it, forreal."

"You're sure?"

He grinned, "I'm positive." He looked around, trying to think. Suddenly he smiled at her and she did the same back, waiting for him to say something. "So," he began. "What next?"

Just about a second after he said that, Wheelie, in his tiny bipedal mode, walked by. "What the hell are you doin'? You know Ironhide's gonna have your aft welded to the ground if you-" He froze and stared at Amy, who stared back down at him in total shock and fear.

Sideswipe's spark skipped a beat. He forgot about that little fragger! "What the hell is _that_!" Amy yelled, almost screamed as loud as she could while backing away before Sideswipe could explain.

"Oh, _shit_," Sideswipe mumbled to himself as he ran a hand down his face while glaring at Wheelie, who just looked up at both of them with innocent, red optics.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Wheelie, you moron.<strong>

**Oh well.. hopefully Sideswipe can find a way to cover that up..**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks for the reviews my lovelies! I hope you didnt forget about this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aweeee so i just found out there's a bird nest in my bush in my backyard and the three little baby robins are soooo adorable! :DDD**

**And the new trailer for the 2012 Battleship movie looks SWEET!**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Wheelie <em>and<em> the look Amy had on her face. Before he could try to comfort her, she had already backed away, her back against the wall. "What is it?" She yelled out, staring at Sideswipe with wide eyes before looking back down at Wheelie, who had _no_ idea what was going on.

"Wait a fraggin' sec," Wheelie began, looking back and forth between Sideswipe and Amy. He pointed to the girl. "She ain't a Autobot or a holoform or somethin'?"

Sideswipe growled and face palmed himself before growling. "NO!" He finally picked up all the strength to tell. Wheelie flinched back and Sideswipe continued. "No, Wheelie. She isn't! And she didn't know about..." He paused and bent down, whispering. "_you know!"_

Amy glared. "I can hear you, Steve," Then she paused. "or is that not your real name?" She folded her arms, demanding an explanation.

He ignored her for now. Instead, he pointed to the doorway and glared daggers at Wheelie. "Get out, _please._" He was trying not to sound too angry at the little 'Bot, mainly because he knew Wheelie wasn't around during the introductions and had no idea Amy was even here. He was still angry.

Wheelie raised his hands in a defense position before rolling off. "Al_right_, al_right, _Sideswipe!" he began and Amy looked up at the sound of his name. "I'm goin'!" He disappeared through the doorway.

Sideswipe immediately turned back around to Amy, who still looked panicked with a mixture of confusion and anger. "Amy, _please_ let me explai-"

"What _was_ that and why was it talking!" She then slid further down the length of the wall, away from him. "Who _are_ you? Because your name most definitely isn't Steve and you guys most _definitely_ aren't from around here!"

"Stop!" Sideswipe raised his voice to get over hers. He put his hands out in front of him to try and calm her down. "Please, Amy. Let me explain to you," he paused when she did calm down. "My name isn't Steve. It's Sideswipe," he froze and shut his eyes, knowing if the others heard him, he'd be dead. "All the nicknames the others have are their _real_ names. They aren't nicknames."

"And?" Amy folded her arms, trying her best to look confident, but the fear was still written across her face. Not only that, but Sideswipe's hearing was well enough to hear the shaking in her voice. "Okay, so your parents just decided to name you all really _strange_ names."

Sideswipe laughed and shook his head, looking away. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was more of a mocking laugh. Then he stopped and looked at Amy. "All of our parents are dead, Amy. Half of us weren't even _named_ until after their deaths."

Amy looked horrified. Despite all she was going through right now, the last thing she wanted to do was hear that from anybody. She tried to shake it off. "Where are you _really_ from, because I know you guys don't live in here and pay rent. You're hiding in here, aren't you?"

"We own this warehouse," Sideswipe explained with a sigh, mentally feeling Ironhide's cannon blast to his aft with every word. "The, uh, military bought it for us. It's technically theirs."

She laughed with closed eyes and shook her head. Sideswipe knew it was a laugh of 'disbelief'. "So now you have close ties with the military?" She turned around and began to head out of the door Wheelie had left through. "Alright, you clearly think I'm joking. Bye,"

"Stop!" He tried yelling back to her, but she was still walking for the door. Suddenly, he knew he had to do something, but he also knew he'd regret it later. Before she had time to get through the doorway, his alternate mode, _driverless_, screeched forward, blocking the other side of the exit so she couldn't get out. At first she looked panicked that there was no driver, then she spun around, looking for an explanation with wide, fearful eyes, but Sideswipe spoke first. "Please, Amy. I really am sorry for everything I did. Okay? You don't understand. I'm not who you think I am, and I'm not what I appear to be."

She squinted her eyes, taking another step away from him. "You lied to me, though."

He shook his head. "No, no, Amy. I never lied to you, I promise," then he paused. "Okay, maybe I might have gone a little too far when I said that my brother reads nerdy comics, but that's not the point. I never lied to you. You never asked, so I never told."

"Well then why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" She demanded to know.

He growled, knowing how difficult this was truly going to be. He had never though in a million years he'd have to tell her _this_ soon. Honestly, he never thought he'd have to tell her _ever._ "Because," he began. "I'm sworn to secrecy." When he saw her facial expression go into disbelief, he sighed. "I really am. If I told you the whole truth, you probably wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I'm _listening_," she said, folding her arms.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay," he breathed out. "_This_," He pointed to himself. "is not real."

She looked confused, and he was expecting that. "I can see you, feel you and hear you. I think that's as real as it gets." And, he was expecting that from her, too.

"It's a holoform," he said. "It's pretty much designed so you can see me, feel me and hear me. It's like an illusion, kinda," he stopped to think, but she interrupted.

"So then _what_ are you?" Ah, the question he was semi-waiting for.

So, he pointed to the car. "That's me," he paused. "behind you."

She looked back, but saw nothing behind her. And then it dawned on her. The car. The shiny, silver, Corvette. With her arms still folded she turned her head back around and raised an eyebrow at him. "The _car_?"

"Yeah, can you hold on for a second?" He asked.

She was shocked at the question. "Why not?" She asked with sarcasm.

**:Wheelie, this is Sideswipe. Come in, glitch.: **Sideswipe

**:Whaddya want?: **Wheelie

**:I need you to come back in the room that I kicked you out of. I need a favor. Please come down and I won't screw with you for a month.:** Sideswipe

There was a pause, then **:I'm comin'. Wheelie out.**: Wheelie

Sideswipe closed the comm link and looked back at Amy, making sure she was still there. "Sorry, I needed to call somebody down here." Amy didn't even bother to say anything, despite the fact she didn't see him use a cell phone or even _talk_.

Sure enough, Wheelie came in the room, after scaling Sideswipe's entire alternate mode. Amy gasped and nearly fell backwards. Wheelie gave her a strange look before looking back at Sideswipe. "Whaddya need?"

"Transform," Sideswipe's single command confused Wheelie. When he did nothing, Sideswipe got a little irritated. "Please just transform into your alternate mode."

So, with a shrug, Wheelie did just that. Amy watched as the little parts of Wheelie bent and twisted, getting smaller and smaller until he was just a tiny little remote-controlled monster truck. "He's a toy," Amy said.

A little satellite dish with one of Wheelie's eyes attached to it came out from the top of the truck. "Hey, I ain't no _toy!_" He yelled. "I dunno why you don't just tell her we're advanced alien robots from planet Cybertron, Sides," he said.

Sideswipe looked as if he was about to take flight and tackle the little 'Bot. "Would you-Wheelie, I'm going to- Ugh!" He growled, losing his train of though.

"What is he talking about?" Amy asked, arms still across her chest.

"You better not say a _word_ to Prime and the others, you little slagging afthole," Sideswipe growled at Wheelie.

Wheelie's satellite and eye disappeared. "My little lips are sealed, Sidey," he said.

Sideswipe growled at the nickname, but then turned his attention back to Amy. "What he said is true."

"So, you're telling _me,_" she began. "That _you_, aka, _that car_," she pointed to his alternate mode. "Can transform like he can?" She pointed to Wheelie. "_And_ you're not even from this _planet_?"

Sideswipe nodded before giving it a thought. "Yes,"

"Then show me," she shrugged. "Prove it all. Right here, right now."

And, he was expecting that. With a sigh, he turned on his alternate mode and drove it in the room. Amy stared at it in disbelief, almost hoping it was somehow remote controlled and this was all just a joke. But, she saw no sign of a remote control and could only stare in shock.

"Are you ready for this?" Sideswipe asked her. "Because I'm a lot bigger and taller than he is."

Amy shrugged. "Yeah, go for it." She didn't sound pleased and she had no idea what she was about to witness. She almost sounded annoyed, so to prevent her from getting further annoyed, he did what she asked him to do. He transformed. Metal broke apart and re-attached itself to other parts, getting bigger and taller until the car looked no longer like a car. Now, when he was finished, he looked like his usual, Cybertronian self.

Amy gasped and stumbled backwards, falling on her rear. She craned her neck all the way back to get a better look. She was about to yell something and she turned her head to look at where Sideswipe's holoform was, but was shocked to see it was not there.

Now, giant blue optics stared her in the face, looking worried. "Are you okay, Amy?"

She squealed at the loud voice, but yet it sounded so familiar to her. She looked back up into the blue optics and froze. "S-Sideswipe?" It was the first time she used his real name as she stared up into his face in absolute fear.

"Please don't be afraid, Amy," he told her, hoping she would listen. "I'm being as honest as I can with you," he said as she slowly backed up against the wall. To make himself look less taller, he sat down on the floor in front of her. "This is my real self. I don't want to hide secrets. I hate doing that to you, so I'm doing all of this _for_ you."

A part of her was still scared, but another was happy to hear the words from his mouth. Her face softened as she tried to think of words to speak. "You won't.. hurt me," she swallowed hard. "will you?"

He looked slightly offended and his head jerked back. "I wouldn't think about hurting you, Amy," He sighed. "I'm the same in personality, I just look a little different, that's all." He smirked.

Amy recognized that smirk and couldn't help but smile a little herself, even though she was still a little frightened. "I believe you," she said.

"Good," he smiled back and he could see that she was beginning to calm down. He was satisfied with that. "So, you don't wanna re-meet the others, do you?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "Not today. I really don't feel like having another heart attack. Maybe another time," she smiled softly.

He nodded with a laugh. "Okay, that's fine by me. I'm gonna transform back, alright?" When she nodded he transformed and she closed her eyes. It made her stomach upset to look. When the sound of metal ceased, she opened her eyes and saw his holoform standing next to the Corvette. "I'll take you home," he said. "Get in,"

He opened the passenger door for her and he climbed in the driver side. He wanted to make sure his holoform was there so she would feel more comfortable. Then, he peeled out of the warehouse, leaving Wheelie behind, who only mumbled something to himself before wheeling away.

* * *

><p>After following her directions to get back home, Sideswipe pulled up in front of her apartment and opened the door for her. She smiled, "Thanks Sideswipe," she could admit it was awkward to call him by his real name when she was used to 'Steve', but it was his real name after all. "Um, I'm sorry for.. you know.. getting scared and everything."<p>

He shrugged. "No big deal. I'll explain everything about our planet later, okay? I promise. I'll tell you everything I know."

She laughed at his almost desperate tone. "That's fine. Tell me whenever you can. I'm not making you. I'm just happy you told me this much."

"I won't keep anymore secrets from you, I swear," he said. "Stick a needle in my eye, or however the hell you humans say that."

She laughed out loud and Sideswipe smiled. Boy, did he love making her happy. "Close enough." She made her way to get out, but paused. "Um, I'll see you sometime soon, then?"

He nodded with, his smile turning into a grin, "I look forward to that."

Without even thinking twice about it, Amy leaned her head over to his and he closed his eyes, feeling her lips against his own. Even though he was in his holoform mode, he could still feel the kiss like any other human would. And he liked it.

"Thank you," she said once again before getting out of the car. Smiling, she closed his door and he watched her walk up to her apartment door, unlock it and head inside. Closing the door, she disappeared behind it.

With a sigh, he put himself in drive and headed back to the warehouse, where he _knew_ he would surely be dead. Especially since he had a good feeling Wheelie didn't keep his mouth shut. Oh well, he'd just have to deal with the aft beating and yelling.

When Sideswipe got back to the warehouse, he was surprised to know that Wheelie hadn't said a word. Who knew the little asshole 'Bot could keep his trap shut? But, that didn't stop Ironhide from getting on his case about bringing a human in here. Nearly a second after he entered the warehouse, Ironhide was waiting for him and immediately started his rampage.

"You're a lucky punk, you know? I should beat your aft back to Cybertron for breaking protocol like that!" He growled and Sideswipe knew this was just the beginning. "You didn't come to this planet to find some femme human to mess around with! This isn't a game! This is a fraggin' war!"

"Ironhide," Optimus's gentle tone only aggravated the older mech more. "Please let me deal with the punishments."

Sideswipe mentally thanked Prime when Ironhide growled and backed down. With a rumble of his engines, the slightly taller, more intimidating mech, turned around and left the room, going deeper into the warehouse.

"Before you say anything," Sideswipe said to Optimus, who waited for more. "At least let me be honest with you."

Optimus admitted he was a bit surprised to hear the word 'honest' coming from the jokester's mouth, but he nodded, listening intently. "I am listening, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe closed his eyes with a sigh, hoping that he'd somehow be able to say this without Optimus yelling at him. Although Optimus wasn't really one to _yell_, Sideswipe had witnessed his ferocity before. "She already knows about us. I-" he stuttered. "I told her and showed her."

A series of groans and "You're dead"'s, came from the group surrounding them, listening just as intently as Optimus. Everybody looked at Optimus this time, waiting for his response. Somehow they knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Sideswipe," Optimus said, his voice just a tad shaky. Sideswipe knew something bad was about to be said. "I'm sorry, but, to prevent the harm of a human, also known as your friend, Amy, I'm going to have to deny you permission to see her."

Sideswipe's optics shot open as wide as apples. Was Optimus _really _saying that? He couldn't believe his own audio processors. "But, Prime-"

"That's an _order_," Optimus's stern voice echoed sharply throughout the bare rooms and hallways of the warehouse. Everybody flinched. Sideswipe just stood there, totally out of it.

"You can't do this," Sideswipe said, almost whispering.

Optimus's optics seemed to flash red for a moment and Sideswipe knew he shouldn't argue with his elder and his leader. "You _deliberately_ disobeyed orders and you'd rather spend time at human social gatherings than guard the perimeter. You are lucky I do not hand you over to Ironhide for your punishment and you are definitely lucky I do not send you back to Cybertron."

Sideswipe growled, "So I'm just supposed to believe that what you're doing is just an act of _charity_?" He took a step closer to Prime. Even though his Commander towered over him, Sideswipe wasn't afraid. "This is outrageous! You yourself said that the humans give us new views on life and different customs! Are we supposed to just stay _alone_ for the rest of our lives? Stay hidden? In secret forever? Well, I'm fraggin _sick_ of all of that! Screw the Government for once!" He pointed a finger to his leader's face. "We have our _own_ rules!"

Everybody was silent and all eyes drifted slowly from Sideswipe, to Optimus. Optimus's eyes slowly slit into a pair of glares and he slowly lifted his hand up, pointing to the exit of the warehouse. "Get out," he commanded. "And get back to your job. If I catch you anywhere else _but_ your assigned perimeter, you will be deported out of this atmosphere."

And with that, Sideswipe sped out of the warehouse in total fury.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus is FINALLY being a leader... -_- an unfair one at that.. but I can kinda see his point.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Awesome! Thanks for your reviews. :)**

**Also, just an FYI so nobody thinks I misspelled Amy's name, you'll probably notice that I spelled Amy's name "Ame" because that's going to be her nickname that Sideswipe will call her every so often. Also, in case you were wondering, it's pronounced just the way it looks. (Without the "y" sound in "Amy") xD**

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime's words kept echoing in Sideswipe's processors over and over again like a broken record. He tried everything and anything to get them to go away, but he was too furious to concentrate. What business was it of Prime's to say such a thing and ban him from seeing Amy? Sure they might have been just a little more than friends, but she was still his <em>friend<em> regardless. Sam and Mikaela had a right to see Bumblebee and Wheelie, so why didn't he have a right to see Amy?

It was unfair.

Sideswipe knew he couldn't go to Amy's apartment. It was likely the Autobots were keeping a close watch on him. Then he remembered he still had Sam's cell phone stashed into his car. Making sure to keep driving his assigned perimeter so he didn't stop and look suspicious to anybody who was keeping an eye on him, his holoform grabbed the phone and dialed Amy's number.

Though they were no longer permitted to see each other, _nothing_ in the entire Universe was going to stop him from calling her. He waited patiently for her to answer, and when she did, he nearly yelled with joy at her voice. "_Sideswipe_?"

He smiled, _"_Hey,"

_"Jeez, I wasn't expecting a call until tomorrow. Not five minutes after you drop me off," _there was a short giggle.

He laughed, but then stopped, remembering the orders Prime had given him. "Um, yeah. I just needed to talk to you. I-" he paused, not sure how to say it. "I have some bad news, Ame," There was silence on the other line and for a moment, he thought he lost the call. "Ame? Amy?"

_"I'm here,"_ she said. _"What's the bad news?" _She didn't sound happy anymore.

Once again, he began to think. Then he came to a sigh and he opened his mouth to speak. "Optimus.. you know, my leader," he sighed again. "He's not up for us seeing each other anymore. I got ordered to.. stay away from you."

_"What_?" Her voice had grown louder and sharper. _"Why? That's not fair at all! I'm not going to tell anybody about you guys.. I'm not going to jeopardize your existence or anything,"_

"I know," Sideswipe began, nodding his head. "I know you're not, and that's not why he's doing this. He just thinks that your presence around us could be bad for you," he closed his eyes with a groan, knowing he wasn't making any sense since she didn't know the whole story behind their race. "We have.. enemies. The Decepticons, and they know that Sam and Mikaela are involved with our race. If they find out that you are too, you could be in danger."

_"So, what are you saying?"_ Amy's voice sounded angered. _"That Optimus is right and I'm just supposed to pretend like I never met you_?"

"No," he groaned and looked out the window. "but if I get caught even _talking_ to you, he threatened to deport me off the planet. I'd rather be here at least where I know you're close by than be millions of light years away."

He shut his eyes when he heard the signs she was crying. _"I can't believe this. You know, you're the one guys who hasn't treated me like absolute shit and now I have to deal with the fact you're not even allowed to see me."_

"Dammit," he growled, feeling terrible and only making himself more angered at Optimus for what he had said and ordered. Sideswipe didn't even realize how hurt Amy had been in her past and now he felt like he was no different than the others she had probably been with. "I'm going to do everything in my power to turn this around, Amy. Okay?" Before she could respond, he added, "I promise."

There was a sharp intake of breath through her nose before she replied. _"O-Okay,"_

And then, something hit him. He was known for his fabulous ideas and this one hit him like a speeding freight train on fire.

"I have an idea," Sideswipe said, hope suddenly beginning to rise. "But I gotta go now before they find out I'm talking to you."

_"Okay, Sides," _she said, sounding better. _"Call whenever you can. I'll be waiting for you."_

"I will, bye, Ame," he hung up. He wasn't sure how well his idea would go, but he knew that it had better work, or else he wouldn't know what else to do.

But for now, he'd have to finish patrolling the perimeter until Ironhide told him he could take off and head back to the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>:Report back to base, Sideswipe: <strong>Ironhide

When Sideswipe got that message from Ironhide, he couldn't have sped faster to base. Thankful there were no cops around to catch him, he burned rubber in the warehouse and transformed. His next mission was to find the only person who could help him with his new idea.

And that was his brother.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe yelled after he didn't see him at first.

Sunstreaker appeared around the corner, arms folded. "What?" he asked, not looking in the mood to talk. "What do you want?" Before replying, Sideswipe grabbed his twin by the arm and dragged him into another room where they wouldn't be heard. "What're you doing, man?"

Sideswipe finally released his arm but this time grabbed his shoulders, staring deep into his face. "I need a huge favor from you, and if you do this for me, then I'll let you scratch my paint."

Sunstreaker raised an eye ridge, knowing Sideswipe was serious about this said 'favor' if he was willing to allow his paint job, which he cared for _deeply_, to be ruined. He shrugged. "Okay? Tell me what it is and I'll consider it."

"I want you to," Sideswipe paused, looking around to make sure nobody was within ear shot. "I want you to pretend to be me for the next couple of days so I can see Amy."

Sunstreaker gave him an odd look before snorting with laughter. "Are you kidding? Like pit that'll work."

"It _has_ to," Sideswipe argued back. "because I'm not going to let the human rules prevent me from seeing a _friend_, regardless of her species!"

"_Dude!_" Sunstreaker growled, getting closer to his face. "We may be twins, but Ironhide and the others aren't _idiots_. They'll sniff us out!"

"Does this face look like it cares?" Sideswipe asked, pointing to his metal face plating.

Sunstreaker backed down and folded his arms. When Sideswipe argued about something, he _argued_ until it was his way. And if it wasn't his way, then all hell broke loose. "Alright, whatever," he said. "I'll do it, but don't get all pissy at me when it fails and _you_ have to catch the next flight back to Cybertron."

"It's not going to fail," Sideswipe said, taking a step back with a proud smile. "because we're the best damn pranksters around."

At that, Sunstreaker grinned the most proud grin anybody could have ever made."Slagging right you are, my brother. To pranking!" He held up his fist. Sideswipe pounded it with his own.

"To pranking," Sideswipe smirked.

Now, all they had to do was start the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it was short. :( I need to take a break from super long chapters. xD But the next one will be.. SUPER LONG. I hope..<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS IM SO FREAKING HAPPY I WISH I COULD HUG YOU ALL!**

**:D lol. Sorry, over-dramatic there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALL SHOULD DO?**

**Go on my profile and vote on my poll! Also, you should check out the YouTube link I posted in the beginning of my profile and watch my trailer for a new story I want to start hopefully in the near future. It's going to be my Demonator sequel! :) So, if you haven't read that and you're interested, my story, Demonator, is up and feel free to read! It's not one of my absolute bests, but it was one of my favorites to write. And it's a Ratchet/OC story. :P**

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! :) I ish happy.**

**Also, I know Sideswipe is upgraded to a Corvette Centennial convertible in the third movie, but im just going to keep him and Sunny as the original Corvette Stingrays.**

**Great. FanFiction is running slow.. -_-**

* * *

><p>"Okay, what am I supposed to do now?" Sunstreaker asked through his radio as the two Corvette Stingrays sat side by side.<p>

Sideswipe wondered to himself how Sunstreaker was considered the smarter of the two. "Just pretend to be me. I told you what my perimeter is, all you have to do is patrol it for a few hours and I'll take your "day off" and go see Amy."

Sunstreaker groaned, "You're making me do work. You owe me _big_ for this."

Sunstreaker hardly ever got the responsibility of patrolling certain blocks of the neighborhood because there were already enough Autobots to do the job. Unfortunately, Sideswipe was one of them, also because he was the worst of the twins and the more mature Autobots like Ironhide and Ratchet convinced Optimus it would serve him well to have a little responsibility in his life.

Sideswipe disagreed.

"Suck it up," Sideswipe said, revving his engine lightly. He was more than ready to start this. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, whatever," Sunstreaker mumbled, trying to make sure that nobody was around. When he decided it was clear, he sped out of the warehouse.

With a sigh, Sideswipe took off the other direction, towards Amy's apartment.

* * *

><p>As soon as he made it, he made sure to park in an inside parking lot, which was close by to her apartment. Then, once that was done, he took out his holoform and began to walk to her place. When he got there, he noticed the door was locked and needed a key, so he took Sam's phone and called her.<p>

_"Hello?"_ came her voice from the speaker.

Sideswipe smiled, feeling happy to hear her voice again. "Come outside and let me in,"

There was a chuckle, _"On my way,"_ Then the call ended. It only took about a minute for Amy to open the door for Sideswipe, and as soon as she did, he enveloped her in an embrace and kissed her without warning. She laughed when they pulled apart. "Jee, that was.. uh, really strange."

"I can't help myself when I'm with you," he said, smirking.

She shook her head with a laugh as she invited him in, closing the door. When they got to her apartment room, they both walked in and sat on the couch. "So, does this mean you're allowed to see me now?" She sounded excited, and Sideswipe knew the news would make her smile fade.

He shook his head. "No, my brother is pretending to be me for a few hours." There was a sigh from his mouth before he continued. "Optimus is really serious about all of this. If I get caught, I'm probably either dead, or deported."

She shook her head and looked away. "That's not right. You should be allowed to choose for yourself. I mean," she shrugged. "you're in America and we have that kind of freedom."

Sideswipe knew she was right, but there would be no convincing the others. "What pisses me off the most is he always told us freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and yet," he laughed harshly, "here I am, sneaking in your home because I don't have the freedom I deserve to see you."

She placed a soft, gentle hand on his knee. "I'm sure with time, he'll understand."

Sideswipe gave her an odd look. "I thought you were on my side!"

She took her hand away and laughed. It was soon replaced by her frown as she shrugged. "I am, but what else can I do? What else can I say to try and put us both at ease?"

He shrugged. "I dunno,"

Amy smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks. "All that matters is you're here."

He ran a hand through her hair and smiled down at her face. As they locked eyes and bent forward, she was expecting a kiss, but when his lips stopped right next to her ear instead, she shuddered when she heard him whisper, "I love you,"

She paused for a moment. She hadn't been used to hearing those words so soon in a relationship. For some reason, though, she hardly cared. It was as if they knew each other for a lot longer than they really did. She smiled back before saying "I love you, too," back and leaning her body against his own for a hug.

* * *

><p>Amy and Sideswipe sat on the couch for the remaining hours, being unable to go outdoors to do other activities. They didn't mind watching a couple movies, but when it came time that Sunstreaker was due to be finished with his brother's perimeter, Sideswipe knew he had to go.<p>

**:Sideswipe, report,:** Sunstreaker

Sideswipe sent Amy's address. **:I sent you her address. Meet me here. Sideswipe, out.:** Sideswipe

As soon as Sideswipe sent out his message, and Sunstreaker confirmed he retrieved the address, he faced Amy. "I have to go, Ame,"

She nodded, "Okay," although she was sad to see him go and she had no idea when she'd see him next, she did her best to smile. She stood up from the couch and he did the same. When they both got outside, his alternate mode was already waiting.

Sure enough, Sunstreaker was parked right behind him. "Are you two happy now?" he asked. Sunstreaker didn't often use his holoform, considering he didn't like humans that much. But since Sideswipe liked Amy, she was an exception for Sunstreaker.

"Yeah," Sideswipe smirked, but the smirk faded quickly when another pair of headlights in front of a very large, black truck turned the corner. The massive four wheeler with the two colossal smoke stacks right behind the cab made Sideswipe and Sunstreaker freeze.

"Aw, Primus," Sunstreaker's mumble was loud enough for both Sideswipe and Amy to hear. Amy only stared at the truck, recognizing it immediately.

As the giant Topkick pulled up next to Sideswipe, preventing him from getting out of the parking spot, out stepped Ironhide's holoform. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to see he was pissed. "I thought you ladies were supposed to be on duty." When he saw Amy, he smirked. "Ah, now I see what's goin' on 'ere."

Before anybody else could respond, another, bigger truck turned the corner and all four of them could recognize the blue and red flamed Peterbilt from a mile away. "Really?" Sunstreaker groaned. "Sides, this isn't what I meant when I said you owe me."

"You're all in trouble," Ironhide growled and then he pointed a finger at Sideswipe. "Especially you, smart aft. I thought you were told to stay away from 'er!"

"Make me," Sideswipe said, folding his arms and sticking his tongue out at Ironhide, who's eyes flared red.

Ironhide growled and stepped forward. "What did you say, punk? Make you?" He glared. "I'll make you alright!"

"You and what army?" Sideswipe growled back, knowing what he was saying was getting under the mech's wires. He knew exactly how to piss of Ironhide.

Ironhide held up a fist. "The entire Autobot army!"

"Well you can count me out, Ironglitch." Sunstreaker growled, folding his arms and walking to stand next to his brother as soon as she activated his holoform. "because I'm sick of this, too. I went through all that trouble to get caught the first day!"

"_Enough,_" all heads turned to the snap of Optimus's voice. If Sunny and Sides thought Ironhide looked pissed, they were surprised now. Optimus had a glare across his face that spoke of nothing _but_ death and punishment. "Sunstreaker," Optimus growled and Sunstreaker stood tall, not wanting to piss him off any further. "Get back to base,"

Sunstreaker's holoform disappeared and the next thing they knew, his alternate mode was burning rubber down the street. Sideswipe noticed Optimus glaring at Amy and he stood in front of her, blocking his leader's view. "You're mad at me. Leave her out of this."

"Sideswipe," Optimus said surprisingly calm. "You've disobeyed me for the last time. In T-minus ten hours, you will be deported from the atmosphere. You will take the Xantium to make your departure."

"Wha-"

"You can't do this!" Sideswipe tried to hold Amy back, but she continued to yell. "Why is he being punished for something that was _my_ idea!"

Sideswipe looked horrified. He knew perfectly well this wasn't her idea. "Amy, stop," he tried to tell her, but she refused to listen. She did glance at him though, and when she did, she saw his holoform flicker for a split second.

She thought nothing of it as she continued to talk. "When I arrived to that warehouse, I met some of the most amazing looking people I've ever seen. I was blessed to meet Sideswipe and all of his friends, leaders, partners, soldiers, whatever you wanna be called," she said. "I don't understand why it's such a bad idea for him to see me."

"Because you are a human," Ironhide told her gruffly. "A human, who if you stick around long enough, may find yourself in the clutches of the Decepticons! They're sneaky fraggers who'll do anything to get at us. The less of you we have to deal with, the better."

"But I am willingly putting myself forward," Amy continued to argue, never taking her eyes off of Optimus. "I want this more than anything and taking Sideswipe away isn't going to erase my memories."

Ironhide huffed out a sarcastic snort. "Give it a week, maybe two. He won't cross your mind once. The afthole's nothin' special."

Sideswipe gave him a dirty look as Amy stood her ground. "He may not be special to you, but he's something to me."

Before Ironhide could make another remark, Optimus finally stepped forward. "All of you," he demanded. "Stop this." Everybody was silent as Prime examined Sideswipe and Amy before turning his full attention back to Ironhide. "Go back to base and make sure everything is in order."

Ironhide was about to argue, but instead, he nodded, "Consider it done, Prime." With his holoform now gone, the massive Topkick pulled out of his own makeshift parking spot and headed down the street, turning a corner and disappearing.

Then, Optimus stared back at Sideswipe. His face was no longer hard of anger, but soft and gentle. When he spoke, his voice was calm. "Sideswipe," he paused after that name had come out of his mouth. Sideswipe and Amy mentally flinched at the softness of his voice. "You have ten hours," Sideswipe clenched his fist and looked away while Amy's tears began to fall down her cheek slowly. "You may use only two of them with the femme. I expect you back to base then."

* * *

><p><strong>Primus, Optimus. Cut the kid some slack, eh?<strong>

**Oh well, I guess Sunny and Sides are losing their pranking touch. :/ Or...**

**are they?**

**Thanks for the reviews! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I seriously get excited when I read your reviews.. hell, my entire family is like "Wtf are you smiling about and acting all giddy for?" :P**

**I also have a trivia question..**

**in the first movie, who comes out of the swimming pool? **_**Ironhide**_** or**_** Optimus**_**? There's a lot of debate on YouTube that it's Optimus.**

**I, on the other hand, have common sense and know it's Ironhide..**

**Being big Transformers fans, what're **_**your**_** opinions?**

**Don't forget to check out my Demonator sequel trailer on youtube. The link is on my profile. And vote on my poll! :) I just made a new trailer I will be posting soon.**

* * *

><p>As Amy and Sideswipe both watched the Peterbilt drive away, Amy immediately took him in for an embrace. "I wish you could stay," she sobbed, burying her face in his chest. "I don't want you to leave me."<p>

"Sideswipe ain't goin' nowhere,"

Amy looked up at the smirking holoform in tad surprise. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" Then she gasped and stepped away from him. "_Sunstreaker_?" She stuttered, "But, I thought.." she remembered the flicker of Sideswipe's holoform. "You guys switched places when nobody was paying attention.."

He nodded, "Yup."

"But," she looked hurt as the sudden realization hit her. "That means you're going to have to be deported.."

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Sides is my brother. He's my best friend. I guess if it's what needs to be done, then I have no problem doing it." He sighed. "Besides, I've been to worse places before than Cybertron. I'll have to fend for myself. Who knows? Maybe I'll come across some stray Autobots and join them."

"You didn't have to do this," Amy told him quietly, feeling awful that Sideswipe's brother had to get involved in the situation like that.

"Yeah I did," he said. "Trust me. A femme-less Sideswipe is not a happy Sideswipe." She couldn't help but smile as he scratched his head. "But he does owe me like.. twice now."

Amy was still in shock from this situation. "So, you mean to tell me that Sideswipe is back at base pretending to be _you_?" she asked.

Again, he smirked. "Wow, aren't _you_ smart?" A part of him was wondering why he was being nice to a human. Then again, she was an interest to his brother and Sunstreaker could respect that. For some reason, Amy was now the only human he actually liked. With an exception of _some_ of the soldiers and Sam and Mikaela. "We _are_ Cybertron's most wanted pranksters for a reason."

"Sneaky bastards.." Amy said, shaking her head with a grin. This made Sunstreaker laugh. It was a full-hearty laugh, too. Something he rarely did when around a human.

"I have to admit," Sunstreaker began. "Sides knows how to pick some sick femmes."

This put a smile on Amy's face. "Thanks, Sunny." Before she could think, the nickname had slipped from her moth. To her surprise, Sunstreaker didn't say a word about it.

Instead, he checked the time via his internal processors and sighed. "Well, we have about two hours.. so.. watch tv?" Watching television was something he usually did back at the warehouse and it was a good idea to kill some time. "It'll be like the last time I get to watch it anyway, so might as well make it worthwhile.."

She felt bad, but happy at the same time. Of course she wouldn't deny him that simple request. "Yeah, no problem," she smiled as she waved a hand for him to follow. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

* * *

><p>Amy and Sunstreaker sat on the couch, both on opposite ends, watching the television. Sunstreaker would often change the channels, wanting to watch at least a few minutes of each of his favorite shows before he had to leave. It was likely the Autobots wouldn't let him watch it back at base considering they thought he was Sideswipe.<p>

They talked a little too. Amy would ask him more questions about Cybertron and the war and he would answer. He only had about fifteen minutes before Optimus or Ironhide would be expected outside the apartment, but, being the _wonderful_ leaders they were, they arrived five minutes early.

**:Sideswipe, get your aft out here. Time's up.:** Ironhide

"Well," Sunstreaker said as he stood up. He reached a hand out to her and she took it gently. "my afthole elder is outside waiting for me. It was nice knowin' ya, Amy."

Amy's eyes saddened. "I'm happy I got to meet you. Well," she paused. "maybe not in these circumstances, but happy nonetheless." She stood up and gave him a quick hug. "Maybe you'll get to come back?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather doubt it, but who knows?" he shrugged as he headed for the door. Opening it, he took one final look back at her and said, "take care of my brother while I'm gone," and then he disappeared behind the door before she could say 'I will'.

* * *

><p>"I'm comin, I'm comin," Sunstreaker groaned at Ironhide's impatient revving engine as he de-activated his holoform and started up his own engine. His windows were so tinted, and it was getting so dark out, it wasn't necessary anymore. As he pulled out, Ironhide followed behind him, just to be sure he wouldn't try anything stupid. Figuring this was his last chance to piss off Ironhide, he made sure to blast his music as loud as possible through the narrow streets.<p>

Ironhide, despite being annoyed, tried his best to ignore it the entire way there.

Finally they pulled into the warehouse and Sunstreaker shut his music off. When he got in, he glanced at Sideswipe, who stood nearby.

**:Thanks, bro. I owe you big time for all of this.:** Sideswipe

Sunstreaker smirked and shook his head, looking away. **:Don't worry about it, glitchhead. You deserve it.:** Sunstreaker

Ironhide sat on the floor with a giant cup of energon in his hand. Sipping it, he glared at Sunstreaker. "Get into recharge, you sparkling. You're gettin' up bright and early and I'm not draggin' your sorry aft out of 'ere."

Sunstreaker was about fed up with the weapons specialist and mumbled something to himself as he walked by Ironhide to get to his recharging berth in the next room, but before he walked any further, with one swift hand motion he knocked the cup out of Ironhide's hand and it bounced against his chest plating, spilling its blue contents down his armor.

Sideswipe fell into hysterics at the sight as Ironhide stood up quickly and got into Sunstreaker's face. Sunstreaker glared back. "_Oops_," he said, his voice dripping sarcastic venom. Ironhide only continued to glare, not able to come up with something to say in time, he was so angry.

Sideswipe smirked. **:You are one **_**brave**_** fragger. I'm gonna miss you.**: Sideswipe

Sunstreaker smirked back at him before turning around to head into his recharge room. **:Just doing my job one final time before I retire.:** Sunstreaker

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly, and Sunstreaker was proud to have gone to recharge early last night. He hardly felt tired at all and was ready to head to where the Xantium was being stored. He was happy to get to say goodbye to the Wreckers one final time, too, before he booked it out of Earth's atmosphere.<p>

It was going to take an hour to get to the plane that was supposed to take them, which confused him because he thought Optimus meant in ten hours he would be out of Earth's atmosphere by then. But he shrugged it off as he followed Optimus and a few army jeeps and whatnot to get there. Nobody else was permitted to go.

When they arrived at an airport, he was then transported by a C-17 to the peninsula that the space craft was located. Florida. When they got to the Kennedy Space Station bright and early, it was then Optimus transformed and so did Sunstreaker.

"This is the end of the road, Sideswipe," Optimus told him. He then sighed and his facial plates softened. "I wish things could have worked out differently, but you must understand where I am coming from?"

Sunstreaker only nodded, but did not understand at all. He truly believed what his brother was doing was not wrong. "Yeah, I get it. Should I get on now, or wait for Bumblebee?

Optimus looked confused at the name the twin had spoken. "Why would we wait for him?"

Sunstreaker shrugged, feeling sarcastic. "Gee, I dunno. Maybe it's because he's involved humans, too? I think it's only fair. Oh _wait_," He mock laughed. "Yeah, I forgot. You need Sam because he knows a lot even you don't, but it's okay that _his_ girlfriend is allowed to be involved."

Even though he liked Sam and Mikaela, he did have a point, and Optimus knew it. And yet, Optimus refused to say anything more but, "You should board now. The Wreckers will launch the Xantium on my command."

Sunstreaker shook his head with another final, witty laugh before turning around and walking away from his now former Commander. Soon, after he had a quick goodbye chat with Roadbuster, Topspin and Leadfoot, he disappeared inside the ship and within the next half hour, Optimus along with a few others, stood tall and craned their necks as they watched the ship take off into the sky in clouds of smoke and debris..

and disappear in the heavens.

But little did they know..

they had deported the wrong twin.

* * *

><p><strong>D:<strong>

**Poor Sunny. :/ He will be missed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviewsssss! woooooooo. :D**

* * *

><p>Now that Sunstreaker was gone, Sideswipe did not know what to do next. How we he be able to see Amy without the others knowing? Only one option came into his processors, and he wasn't sure how she would take it. They'd have to run away together. Somewhere far where the Autobots would never find them.<p>

Maybe Sam would be able to help? Besides, Sam would never even hint to the other Autobots that Sunstreaker was the one headed for Cybertron. Sam was almost like a second younger brother to Sideswipe.

"Sam," Sideswipe whispered when the human teen walked by.

Sam stopped and walked over to him. "What's up, Sunny?"

Sideswipe looked around to make sure nobody else was around before he spoke again. "It's not Sunny. It's me,"

Sam's eyes widened. "_Sideswipe_?" he whispered harshly.

Sideswipe shushed him loudly while giving him a glare. "Shush! Would'ja? I'm trying to keep it a secret long enough till I can get out of here.. sheesh.." he paused. "But yeah, it's Sideswipe. I need you to do me a huge favor."

Sam was still completely dumbfounded, "But you're supposed to be on the ship by now."

Sideswipe didn't have time for this, but he replied anyway. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Sunstreaker is on board. We swapped places. But I _really_ need this favor before time runs out, Sam!"

Sam tried to get his mind straight and he shook his head. He could hardly believe the wrong twin was on his way to Cybertron. "Well, what's the favor?"

Sideswipe bent down lower, placing two fingers on each of Sam's shoulders. "I need to stay at your parents' house with Amy."

Sam shook his head. "Naw, no man. You know they moved into a smaller house. That'll be too difficult. Plus, they're already pissed at me that I haven't spoken to 'em in a while. It just adds fuel to the fire, man."

Sideswipe groaned with impatience. "Well I need _somewhere_ far enough to go!" He looked around, as if it would help him figure out a new plan.

Sam shrugged. "How about Simmons' place? He just bought a huge house.. I'm sure he'd let you stay if you _really_ begged."

"You think so?" Sideswipe asked, with confused optics.

_No, _Sam thought to himself, _are you kidding me?_ He nodded, "Yeah, sure? Why not? He's a big alien fanatic. I'm sure he'd like to have one in his home..Y'know," he shrugged. "Like a guard dog."

Sideswipe folded his arms with a glare. "I am _not_ a guard dog.."

"I was kidding, Sides,"

"Alright," Sideswipe groaned. "He's pretty much my only option. I gotta leave now before 'Sunstreaker' gets called for duty."

Sam shrugged. "Alright, bro. Secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," Sideswipe told him one final time before transforming and rolling out.

Sideswipe made sure to sneak out of the warehouse without a single optic spotting him. As soon as he was out on the street, he made a break for Amy's place. As soon as he got there, he had dialed her number.

"_Hello_?" Her sweet voice said. Sideswipe smiled as soon as he heard it.

"Hey babe," he smirked. "Miss me?"

There was a laugh, "_Oh, Sideswipe. I'm so happy to hear you again. Where are you?"_

At this point, Sideswipe had just pulled up in front of her apartment. "I'm outside your place. Amy, do me a favor, okay? Pack a couple bags with clothes and whatever else you need for a couple months. We're gonna be staying at an old friends for a while, okay?"

Amy sounded confused, "_But, why can't you just stay here? I have rent to pay.. and.."_

"Because if I do, they'll find out about us and this will be the first place they come looking," he sighed. "I'm sorry about your apartment, and I wish this could've worked out another way, but this is our _only_ option."

There was a short pause and to Sideswipe's surprise, she said, "_Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes. I'll try to hurry."_

"Okay, Ame. I'm gonna drive around just in case one of them rolls by. Call me whenever you're done and I'll pick you up."

_"Okay, Sides,"_

She hung up and he pulled out from in front of her apartment and drove off down the street.

* * *

><p>When the cell phone rang, Sideswipe answered with "I'm on my way," and then hung up quickly. Sure enough, when he got to the apartment, she was standing outside with three bags; two big ones and one smaller one. Even though his alternate mode was small, she managed to put them all inside him. He even helped her out by transforming his back seats into his floor, to make more room.<p>

When she was finished, she got in the passenger seat and he took off.

"How long is the ride?" she asked. "Do you know the way?"

Sideswipe nodded. "Yup, I do, and I'd say it's about a.. day and a half's worth of driving."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Great. I'm stuck in your tiny alternate mode with you for a day and a half,"

He couldn't help but grin back at her. "Very funny, dork. You should feel _honored_ that you're in my 'tiny' alternate mode with me for a day and a half. I'm a very fun guy to be around."

She smiled and placed a soft hand on his leg. "I know you are."

And so after that was said, Sideswipe continued to drive. The minutes turned quickly to hours and the hours turned quickly into a night. He had occasionally stopped at a couple rest stops so far, but at one point, she had ended up falling asleep. He smiled to himself when he felt her soft vibration from her breathing touch his seat.

She looked so precious when she was asleep, he thought to himself. A part of him wanted to run a hand through her soft hair, but another feared he would disturb her peaceful slumber.

Instead, he would occasionally glance back and forth between the road and her. Checking the time, he groaned. So many hours to go.. and he was already falling behind on his recharge. Trying to ignore his tiredness, he pushed on the gas a little bit more and kept on driving.

He took the time to glance up at the stars from his windshield. Cybertron was up there somewhere. His brother was up there somewhere. He mentally thanked Sunstreaker once more as he continue to focus on the stars.

He wished he could turn things around somehow. He wished the Autobots understood his true feelings for Amy. They didn't realize how close he truly was with her and if they understood just a _tiny_ bit of it, things would be different.

He wouldn't have to sneak out of the warehouse and he wouldn't have to run off to Simmons home. He couldn't help but call the Autobots hypocrites.

It was true, wasn't it?

He only sighed, knowing thinking about it would not bring his brother back. He stared at the moon. It was full tonight and was more beautiful than ever. He wished Cybertron had moons like Earth did.

When an aircraft's silhouette crossed paths with the moon, Sideswipe could admit he was a little fascinated. He'd never seen that before and it looked pretty cool to him.

With a shake of the head, he decided to play some music quietly to help keep him occupied.

_Target acquired._

_Identified as Autobot Sideswipe. Waiting for further instruction._

If only Sideswipe knew that the aircraft, the one that had glided so peacefully over the moon.. the one that almost fascinated him..

was actually targeting him,

and..

was actually Starscream.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, kind of a short chapter, but the next one will be longer because I have a lot planned for it. :P<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is leaning a bit more to rated M because of some _minor_ use of stronger foul language. :P Like.. literally one word, but just in case, this is a warning.**

**Bad, Sideswipe, bad! ;)**

* * *

><p>"It's been over eight hours, Prime," Ironhide's voice was a surprise mixture of worry and anger. His optics kept jumping from his Commander to the digital clock on the wall. "And still no sign of Sunstreaker."<p>

Optimus may not have known right away that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had switched places, but because 'Sideswipe' left Earth without a fight (which was unusual), and because 'Sunstreaker' had been missing for nearly a day, he was no idiot.

"I think I may know what's going on here," his optics had slowly rested on Sam, and judging by his nervous expression, Sam knew something he did not. "Sam,"

Even though Optimus had said Sam's name as quietly and calm as possible, the human boy still jumped. "Uh, y-yeah, Prime?" Sam, if anything, hated lying to Optimus. They had been great friends for years and now he had felt like he betrayed the Autobot leader by keeping this secret from him.

"Did _you_ know of this?" Sam wished he hadn't asked that question, but when all optics were directed fully on _him_, he knew he had to answer.

Sam may have fought with the Autobots and he may have faced against the toughest Decepticons around, but nothing would be able to prepare him for the fear that he was now feeling. Especially when he nodded his head. "Yeah,"

Sam could've predicted that Ironhide would have been the first to speak his mind, and sure enough, he did. "Did it ever _occur_ to you, Sam, that we may need to _know this?"_ Ironhide's last words were more of a growl as they bellowed out of his vocal processors.

Sam flinched and quickly nodded, remembering Ironhide's first few words to him.. _you feelin' lucky, punk?_ Sam was not feeling lucky. Again, he nodded, "Yeah, I did, but I'm loyal to you guys, but.. I dunno, Sides counts as an Autobot.. and I'm loyal to anybody who calls himself or herself an Autobot.."

"That's not the point," Optimus told him, interrupting Ironhide before he could speak. "Sideswipe is now a vulnerable target to any Decepticon searching for us, but he has dragged a human in the middle of it. A human," Optimus paused, "who has not witnessed a battle yet."

"She could go into shock," Ratchet explained. "or be kept hostage and used against us for ransom."

"Both of which would be bad," Optimus finished and Ratchet nodded in approval. The leader sighed when Sam did not respond. "I understand that you think my orders of keeping Sideswipe away from the girl may be unfair, but do you _now_ understand _why_ it had to be done?"

Everybody waited for his response as if time would start up again as soon as he spoke. Sam felt nervous when all eyes were once again on him.

If they didn't like his answer, at least he was going to be honest. He shook his head, "No. No, okay? I don't and before you all go into your 'he's an idiot' and 'typical Sam' phases, let me explain why I don't."

Optimus nodded, "Go on,"

Everybody else listened intently.

"Sideswipe is young and he's still going to have his 'young mech' phases. He thinks he needs a girl because a girl is the only thing to help him keep his sanity while he goes through this war. Femmes, as you call them, are obviously harder to come across now and actually have a _life_ with because of all the bullshit that happens with the 'Cons, right?" he got some nods while others simply continued to stare. So, he continued, "For men here on Earth, we have two different kinds of ways to describe how we.. 'care' about a female. We either like them or we love them. The difference between the two is this: like means 'I care about you, but not enough to marry you or have your kids.. blahblah..' Love means 'I'd do anything for you. I'd.. give up everything I ever had before I met you just to make you _my everything_. I'll help you fight your battles and I'll always take the first blow. You'll never have to be alone ever again in your life,'

During the time he explained all of this, Mikaela had smiled and hugged his arm against her. He smiled and placed the arm around her, pulling her in close. Mikaela nodded up at Optimus, "He's right,"

"Or have you all been so caught up being warriors.. you've forgotten that?" Sam asked, making sure to make eye contact with every single Autobot. He was somehow proud to see all of the ashamed faces. "If Amy wants to be an open target to the Decepticons, then let her. It's her choice. She's perfectly old enough to know the differences and Sideswipe is an amazing enough warrior to help defend her. He may not be hitting on all six cylinders, but when it comes to that girl, I know he'd protect her with everything he's got. He loves her."

Silence.. and during that time, Sam knew he had accomplished something. Even Ironhide couldn't think of something snappy to say back. Hell, he was staring down at the floor.

"Where did Sideswipe go?" Optimus only asked.

"Simmons's house. He figured that's the only place he _could_ go to get away from you guys," Sam said. "He's probably not there yet, though. I haven't kept in contact with him."

Ironhide and Optimus made eye contact and for a brief second, Sam thought he saw worry in both pairs. Ironhide bent down to Sam's level. "We need to get a hold of him. I logged Decepticon activity while on patrol not too long ago. There's no doubt in my processors that one of 'em spotted 'im."

"Well shouldn't you guys like.." Mikaela paused with a shrug and wide eyes. "_go?"_

"It'll take hours before we catch up to them," Ratchet said.

Optimus cycled his vents. "He's right," he turned to Sam. "Try callling Sideswipe. If he does not answer, then call Simmons and tell him they're on their way. If they reach him before we reach them, tell him to keep a look out for any Decepticons."

Sam nodded and dug around in his pocket frantically, "_Shit_," he said, realizing his phone was with Sideswipe. "I don't have my phone. Lemme borrow yours," he held a hand out to Mikaela.

Mikaela quickly whipped out her phone and handed it to him. "I don't have Simmons's number," she said.

Sam began to dial anyway. "I do," First he tried to call his own cell phone, hoping Sideswipe would answer. When the messaging system came on, Sam growled and hung up. "Didn't pick up my cell," Then, he dialed his last resort, placing the phone on his ear he waited for Simmons to pick up.

_"Hallo, dis is Simmons's residence. Dutch speaking. May I ask who is calling?" _came the familiar German voice.

"Dutch? Dutch, this is Sam Witwicky. I need to speak to Simmons right now," Sam tossed a worried look to Optimus.

There was a sigh on the other line, "_Mr. Simmons is currently taking a bubble bat'. You may leaf' a message if you 'vish."_

Sam rolled his eyes and then closed them, getting agitated. "No, Dutch. This is an _emergency_. Okay? Tell rich-boy his bath can wait.. actually.. don't hang up, but go tell him that I'm on the line and give him this message. _Sideswipe is currently on his way to your house_ and Decepticons may be close."

"_Please hold_," there was a small bang as the phone was being set on the table the other line and then Sam could hear the footsteps of Dutch fast walking away. Soon, he heard the footsteps getting louder and then the scraping noise that the phone was being picked up. "_He acknowledges this und vill be vaiting for Sidesvipe's arrifal. He vill call if und vhen he gets here."_

"Alright," Sam nodded. "Thanks Dutch," he hung up before turning around to face the anxious Autobot leader. "Simmons is going to keep a watch for Sides. Dutch said he'll call if Sideswipe gets to his house."

Optimus nodded before turning around to the other Autobots. He pointed at a few of them. "Ratchet, Ironhide, come with me. The rest stay."

"Well what about us?" Sam asked, motioning a hand to himself, Mikaela and Bumblebee.

Optimus was just about to transform before Sam said that. He paused and looked back and forth between Sam and Bumblebee, who had covered his face plates with his mask as if ready to jump into battle. Optimus shook his head, "stay here," transformed and rolled out, followed by Ironhide and Ratchet.

Bumblebee's face mask slowly slid back and he had a sad look upon his face as he stared down at Sam, who held the same expression. Mikaela took Sam for a hug. "He just doesn't want you involved in this one. You did your job, let them do theirs."

Sam sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing. "I know,"

* * *

><p><strong>:Starscream, you <strong>_**idiot**_**, you've been authorized to shoot an hour ago!: **Megatron

Ignoring his arrogant master, Starscream launched off three of his missiles right away.

They left the Raptor with a loud 'whoosh'.

"Do you hear something?" Sideswipe looked over at Amy after he asked the question, only to receive the same questioning look from her face. Right then and there, a missile had smacked into the highway beside them, flipping up concrete, gravel and dirt at the same time. Sideswipe was just barely able to prevent himself from tipping as Amy screamed out, but he was unable to dodge the next missile that had landed on his other side even closer. His entire alternate mode barrel rolled, but landed right side up. "_Shit,_ Amy! Are you okay?"

"I think-" Before she could even fully respond, the third and final missile struck land, this time in front of him, causing his entire front end of his alternate mode to rise in the air and flip backwards. Before it hit the ground, he managed to transform and grabbed Amy mid-air.

He knew she was still conscious as she screamed. Setting her down gently, he looked into the sky and saw the all-too familiar F-22 Raptor barrel rolling in the night sky.

"What the hell is that?" Amy yelled, holding a hand to her head, which was bleeding mildly.

Sideswipe looked down at her for a split second and ran one of his own scans on her to make sure she was okay. His scans weren't as efficient as Ratchet's, but as long as he knew she was in fairly okay condition, he didn't care.

He stood in front of her, using his leg to block her from Starscream's view. "Just stay behind me, okay?"

Without warning, Starscream nose-dived towards the silver mech and transformed mid-air, tackling Sideswipe to the ground. The two of them rolled over the side rails and down the steep, grassy hill, grunting and swearing as they did so.

"You're so _weak_, Autobot!" Starscream growled through his thick, raspy voice. "It wasn't such a good idea to stray from the _pack_ now, was it?"

"Starscream, go fuck yourself," Sideswipe told him off. Not only had the ignorant 'Con scratched and dented his alternate mode, but most importantly, he nearly killed Amy. He used a fist and socked the Seeker directly in the face, knocking him over backwards. "You're a glitch who has no idea who he's dealing with!"

"I'm the most powerful Seeker to ever roam the Universe, _mech_!" Starscream slurred, energon leaking from his mouth as he stood back up, ready for another fight.

Sideswipe growled, "Eat shit," he launched himself at the 'Con, ready to let loose all pit.

"_Sideswipe!_" He heard Amy yell before he could put another blow on Starscream. Panicking, he turned around to the sound of the scream and nearly had a spark attack when he saw Megatron in his old, rusty-looking big rig alternate mode, cackling at the small female human. With Megatron, was Laserbeak and Ravage as they herded the helpless girl in Megatron's passenger side. She was forced to obey and climbed in.

The door closed and she was no longer visible as Megatron sped off down the crumbled highway with Laserbeak and Ravage on his tail.

The next thing Sideswipe knew, he was being knocked over by Starscream and all sorts of wires and chains were being wrapped around him to restrain him.

Then, he was knocked out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIT I HATED WRITING THIS! Sideswipe NEVER gets a break! ;P<strong>

**But I knew I had to keep it entertaining. Haha.**

**Alrighty, so the chapter wasn't _that_ much longer, but I think it was way better than the last one.. xD a tad more action, if you ask me. And I think Sam _MIGHT have_ gotten through Optimus and Ironhide's and the others' thick metal heads... -_-**

**I hope so.. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got my license and a truck! :)**

**Do me a favor, my lovely reviewers and go vote on my poll for which name I should pick for my truck! (she is female :D) Also, if you don't like any of the names I listed, feel free to send me some suggestions! (All names must be female or unisex! I LOVE unique names!)**

**Thank you! :D**

* * *

><p>"Wake him,"<p>

Not even a second after those two words had been said, Sideswipe found himself coughing and gagging up energon, weak, but fully awake. He had no idea where he was, but didn't care. All he cared about was where Amy was as he searched the room frantically. It was almost entirely dark and then he had realized that his wrists were shackled to the wall in Cybertron's most finest and powerful Cybertronian chains. He knew he wasn't on Cybertron, though.

This building was human made. It was clearly abandoned, being totally dark and lifeless. Dust and cobwebs were visible on the floor and in corners that were close by to him, but he could see no further. It was cold inside and smelled of rotted wood.

A deep chuckle made Sideswipe glare into the darkness ahead of him and it was then he did see the pair of red optics looking back. When a bright light from a nearby spotlight focused on him, he realized this building was an old theater. His optics adjusted to the light instantly, but it was difficult to see through.

Even though he couldn't see the owner of the red optic's face, he wasn't an idiot.

"Where is she, Megatron?" Sideswipe growled. "She has _nothing_ to do with anything. Just let her go and you can do whatever you want with me."

Another chuckle.

"Oh, dear Autobot," the familiar deep, intimidating voice of Megatron echoed inside the almost empty room. "If only you could see how helpless you truly are right now. But.. the girl.." he laughed. "the girl will make a nice pawn."

"Let me see her," he yelled, hoping Megatron would at least show her to him so Sideswipe would at least see she was unharmed.

Sideswipe glared when Megatron only chuckled as a response. The spotlight moved and Sideswipe was now able to see the entire room.. and Megatron. Next to him, was a frightened Amy, tape around her mouth so she could not scream and around her wrists, which were behind her back. She looked terrified as she stared back at the Autobot, tears streaming her face.

Megatron smirked down at her before looking back at the shackled prisoner, "As you can see, she's unharmed, but, if you try anything _stupid, Autobot,_ then she will find herself in my grip."

"And you'll find yourself in _mine,_" Sideswipe snapped, struggling.

Megatron cackled, his round of laughter echoing loudly all around Sideswipe, "That is no threat coming from an Autobot chained to the wall," Sideswipe growled as he struggled some more, almost hoping the chains would break free, but he knew they were far from it. "Besides, even if you were freed, you'd have no chance. You could hardly take Starscream on, for pit's sake."

"He got lucky," Sideswipe glared. "And I learn from my mistakes. You won't be so lucky,"

Suddenly lights from the ceiling came on, illuminating the entire room. Sideswipe struggled in his chains when he saw that Megatron was pointing one of his cannons at Amy. It was spinning and glowing, ready to fire. "I'd watch that processor of yours, Autobot!"

"Do it! I dare you!" Sideswipe taunted. Amy shut her eyes tightly, taking in deep breaths from her nose.

Megatron growled and turned the cannon from Amy, to Sideswipe. Before Sideswipe could blink, the cannon had fired and Sideswipe was hanging painfully from the chains, a hole in his side. He groaned from the pain and Amy squealed, her terrified eyes staring at him.

She struggled more and more until her wrists were free of the strong tape. She ran for Sideswipe, ripping the other tape from her mouth. "Sides!" She yelled as she reached him. Megatron didn't even move. There was nothing she could do to get him out.

He laughed instead. "This is such a pathetic show. Sideswipe, I truly thought you were stronger than this," then he growled. "I guess Optimus has lost his touch when it comes to picking soldiers to fight with him."

Sideswipe growled despite the obvious pain he was feeling, "You know _what_? If I'm so weak then un-chain me and bring it!"

Megatron's giant red optics slit into glares and instead of replying with words, his cannon roared to life and was now pointing to not Sideswipe, but Amy. Sideswipe struggled and struggled and just before Megatron fired, Sideswipe had pulled his right wrist from the chain and twisted his entire body around so that Amy was shielded from the blast.

Sideswipe yelled out in pain when the shot hit him square in the back. And then, realizing that he could now use one of his cannons, Sideswipe shot the other chain, breaking it instantly. Now the show was about to begin, he thought to himself as he activated both of his cannons once more and began to fire at everybody he laid an optic on.

Grabbing Amy, he pulled her away from all of the harm's way and placed her further behind the stage behind a wall. "Wait here," he told her, still firing randomly to keep the others away.

He didn't even let her reply before he turned back around and continued to fight against Megatron and the rest.

* * *

><p>"Optimus, look," Ironhide said as he pointed further down the road. Police cars and ambulances were all parked, and their drivers had gotten out, examining the road that had been shredded to pieces.<p>

"They won't let us go through that," Ratchet added.

Optimus cycled his vents and looked over towards the grassy hill next to the road. "We'll follow the road down there and then we'll drive back on it when we've cleared a good enough distance from the police."

With a nod, the two Autobots followed their leader over the guard rail and down the steep hill. Ironhide had ended up tripping and almost rolled down the rest of it.

Ratchet glared at him. "Would you watch what you're doing, you slagging idiot?"

Ironhide rubbed at his head. "Not my fault Earth is full of un-expecting vines and fallen tree trunks!"

"Keep quiet!" Optimus whispered to them both. "We're trying to get passed with_out_ them hearing us!"

"Not my fault Ratchet has a big mouth-OW!"

Ratchet threw down the tree trunk he had been holding. "Shut it, or there'll be more from where that came from."

Optimus only sighed and continued to walk ahead, leading them away from the police. When they had gotten far enough, they went back on the road, but transformed this time into their alternate modes. Traffic was beginning to appear on the other side of the highway.

"They're re-opening that side," Ratchet confirmed.

"Look on the road," Ironhide said and everybody directed their attention down to the road.

Optimus drove up towards the glowing speck of brilliant blue on the ground. "Energon."

"Sideswipe must've had a run-in with the 'Cons," Ironhide guessed.

"And it doesn't look like it turned out too well," Ratchet added.

Optimus only continued to drive. "We need to hurry. Look for any possible clues as to where they might have been taken too."

The search began.

* * *

><p>"What do we <em>do<em>?" Starscream asked as he pathetically shielded himself as best as he could, staring at Megatron.

Megatron growled at him, taking cover behind a large pole. "Fight him and restrain that fragger! Now!"

"Come on you cowards!" Sideswipe laughed aloud. "I can do this all _day_!" He fired a shot at the pole Megatron was taking cover behind and it shattered to the ground in paint and wood shards. Of course, with the pillar down meant the ceiling was next and it crumbled on top of Megatron.

Then, Sideswipe fired near another pillar that was next to Starscream. The ceiling came down, and before Starscream had time to move, it had crushed him.

"_Sideswipe!_" Panicked, Sideswipe turned to the scream of Amy, only to find that she was being dragged by her pant leg from Ravage. Laserbeak hovered ten feet above her.

Sideswipe ran to her, firing random cannon shots, making sure not to hit Amy by mistake. Ravage flinched and Amy had enough time to pull her pant leg away from Ravage's sharp metal teeth. Without hesitation, Sideswipe grabbed her and fired a few rounds at Laserbeak and Ravage. He hit ravage, but Laserbeak was quick and flew behind stage, disappearing.

Knowing it was only a matter of time before the other Decepticons arrived, Sideswipe decided it was time they left. He made a break for the only exit.

When he had gotten outside and placed Amy back on the ground, his first instinct was to transform, put Amy inside him and drive as far away as possible from the theater, but before he had time to do so, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Sideswipe!"

Recognizing the voice, Amy laughed with joy and excitement. "It's Ironhide!"

But by that time, Sideswipe was already spinning around to fire at whoever had grabbed him, but when he realized it was indeed Ironhide, he quickly moved his arm, the cannon shooting for the heavens instead of Ironhide's face plates.

"Ironhide?" Sideswipe sounded relieved to hear his voice and see him. "Oh, thank Primus. I never thought I'd be so happy to see your idiotic face!" He took the weapons specialist in for a giant hug.

Ironhide's face twisted into disgust and Ratchet, who had just appeared with Optimus only to find this sight before him, snorted with obvious amusement. "Get off me!"

When Ironhide pushed Sideswipe off of him, Ratchet ducked behind Optimus before the prankster had time to hug him next. "Slaggit," Sideswipe groaned instead, placing a hand over his side, which was still dripping energon.

"If it weren't for your injury, you'd be getting a strict lecture right now," Ratchet growled as he got closer to examine the cannon wound. "What do you think you were doing?" Ratchet continued, never taking his topics off of the injury as he ran multiple scans and whatnot on it. "Pretending to be your brother and leaving the base! Dragging a human femme into danger at that, as well!"

"Ratchet-" Optimus tried to interfere, knowing this was not the place nor the time. More Decepticons could have been arriving soon.

"And on top of it all, you think you can take on the entire Decepticon armada!"

"Ratchet, shut it you old coot!" Ironhide bellowed. "Save it for the med bay!"

"Can you transform?" Optimus asked Sideswipe as Ratchet shot a multiple of dirty looks to Ironhide.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah, I think."

"Well," Optimus began. "Let's transform and get back to base before anything else happens."

After they all transformed, Ratchet asked Amy to ride with him so he could scan her and run other tests while they drove back to base. Sideswipe wasn't too thrilled about that, but he knew Ratchet would be able to tell if everything was alright with Amy better than he could, so he agreed.

"And did I mention that you're an absolute idiot who thinks he can do whatever he pleases and get away with it?"

"Ratchet!" both Optimus and Ironhide yelled at the same time.

"What! I'm just asking!"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT TOOK SO FREAKING LONG! :( I know this chapter sucked, but Im awful at writing battle scenes. xD<strong>

**So I figured I'd make up for it with some minor, non-funny, humor. Haha. Don't hate!**


	12. Chapter 12

When Sideswipe and the rest got back to base, first, Ratchet had another freak-out and Ironhide had to drag him out of the room and then Prime gave Sideswipe a lecture that lasted near about an hour tops.

"You're very, very, very immature. You don't deserve to live. I wished the Decepticons would've killed you so that way we Autobots would be out of our misery," Sideswipe grumbled to himself, making weird faces. "Blah, blah, blah."

Amy thought they were hilarious and she laughed. "Oh, come on. Optimus wasn't _that_ mean about it!"

Sideswipe gave her a 'are you kidding me', look. "He was only being half civil because you were around."

Amy placed a hand on his armor, "You're over-reacting. He was just.. scared, that's all."

"Scared?" Sideswipe bitterly laughed. "Ha! Yeah, my aft! He's just as scared as Ironhide running towards the entire Decepticon army with his cannons glowing."

Amy tried to hide her smile, but it was no use. "You're so cute when you're angry,"

This grabbed his attention. He smirked down at her. "I'm cute _all_ the time, babe,"

"_Gross_," came the snort from the background. Sideswipe spun around to the familiar voice. It was even familiar to Amy, who also looked around, but could only see shadows. Suddenly, the owner of the voice stepped forward and both Sideswipe and Amy gasped in shock.

"_Sunny_?" Sideswipe raised an eye ridge. "How long have you been standing there?"

"No, it's Primus," came the smart aleck remark. "Not long. Just got here." Sideswipe laughed and glomped his brother, squeezing him tightly. "Come on man! The paint!" Sunstreaker growled, shoving his brother off of him.

"But you were deported!" Amy exclaimed.

"Uh," Sunstreaker folded his arms, giving her a strange look. "Sunstreaker doesn't _get_ deported. Sunstreaker does as he pleases and gets away with it. Remember that, sweetspark."

"Hey, watch it," Sideswipe warned. "I'm the only certified mech here allowed to give her pet names. But seriously, how'd you do it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sunstreaker snorted. "I've always wondered how the Decepticons manage to strike us after getting through our security, but then I discovered my answer. We have piss-poor security! I snuck out of the ship before it blasted off this rock."

"We still have security cameras watching every slagging angle of that ship.." Sideswipe pointed out.

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Yeah, with like a 20 second refresh on every slaggin' one of 'em. I hit sixty in like 2 seconds."

"What if they don't let you stay?" Amy asked. Her eyes dropped. "And they make Sideswipe go?"

Sunstreaker waved it off. "Nah, they won't do that." He folded his arms. "At least they better not. I didn't go through all that trouble for that to happen."

"You know," Sideswipe began. "They _are_ gonna be pissed that they released a three billion dollar space ship into the sky with nobody inside.."

"Who cares?" Sunstreaker growled. "It would've crash landed, anyway. The least they could've done was train me how to drive it before they set it off like a firework."

"If they would've taught you how to control it, it would've been easier for you to just come back to Earth, moron. It had an auto pilot," Sideswipe growled, smacking his brother upside the head playfully.

"Oh well," Sunstreaker sighed. "So, at least tell me that my absence was worth it and you two are still together?"

Sideswipe activated his holoform and placed an arm around Amy. "Of course we are. We had a run-in with the Decepticons, so Amy gets to stay for protection."

"I imagine you got the 'you're worthless' lecture?" Sunstreaker asked, an amused look plastered on his face. This made Amy laugh and Sideswipe nod. Sunstreaker smirked and held out a fist. "Nice,"

Sideswipe pounded it. "Yeah. Ratchet's having one of his mood swings. I swear, that mech is a femme in disguise."

"Eughh," Sunstreaker said in disgust, scrunching his nose plate for emphasis. "I'd hope not. That means he probably checks us out."

Sideswipe shuddered and Amy stepped forward.

"Alright, enough guys," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Ratchet's nice. He just _follows_ the rules."

Sideswipe was about to say something back, but noticed Amy's hands shaking just a little and turned to Sunstreaker instead. "Hey, can you give us a second?" When he saw Sunstreaker's facial expression, he added, "Please?"

"What's wrong, Sides?" Amy asked, only to get no answer.

"Alright," Sunstreaker replied, turning around to leave the room. "Anything to prevent myself from being a witness to something that could potentially make me blind, or scar me for life."

Sideswipe rolled his eyes as Sunstreaker left. Then, he turned back to Amy. Taking her hands in his, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

Amy looked confused. "Yeah, why?" Sideswipe grabbed both of her wrists in each hand gently and put them in front of her face. They were still shaking. "Sideswipe, that's nothing to worry about. I'm just a little shaken up still from the attack earlier."

"I know," he ran a hand through her hair. "I was just making sure you're not hiding anything." He smirked. "You human females tend to do that a lot."

"How would you know?" She joked, but somehow she was also serious. Had he been with others before her?

He pretended to look offended. "Because I'm a ladies' man?" Then he smirked when she shot him a glare. "I'm kidding you. I dunno," he shrugged. "I just do. Cybertronian females can be the same way. But forreal, are you sure you're okay?"

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled in his face. "Sideswipe, I promise you, I'm _fine._"

He stared back into her eyes. This, right here, was why he knew she was the one. The way she could make her voice as smooth as a feather one moment, have eyes wilder than fire and say and do things that could make anybody weak in the knees the next. Something told him deep inside that he had struck gold. "I can't even believe it."

"Believe what?" She asked, running her thumb back and forth across his skin.

"This," he sighed. "I just can't believe how I even managed to get you." He laughed at her face. "What's that look for?"

Her raised eyebrow dropped back to its normal position. She shrugged. "I don't know. What makes you think you _couldn't_ have? I'm really nothing special, Sides." She smiled.

"Eh," he shrugged, his frown indicating he was more serious this time. "I may crack a lot of jokes on people and make fun of others, but in all honesty, I don't think very highly of myself. I don't think I'm the best looking mech out there, so, when I met you I figured I'd have no chance."

"You know," she sighed, placing both of her hands behind his neck and pulling herself closer to him. "Not every book has a perfect cover, but think of the story I would've missed if I were to pass it by."

Sideswipe could only stand there, staring back into her beautiful eyes. What she said meant so much to him. There was no way words could explain exactly how much. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned into her. "I love you, Ame."

Pressing his lips to her own, they both forgot about the world for that single moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I really have no excuse for this being late, except for the fact that my ideas are running short. D: I'm sorry!<strong>

**But hey! Sunny's back! ;D**

**But I think I have an idea for the next chapter. :) Involving Ironhide... *hint***


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another update! This is my way of saying sorry for being a bum! :D This chapter is by far better than the last in my opinion.**

* * *

><p>"Prime, I'm just saying," As he walked past Optimus's office, Sideswipe's audio processors perked when he heard Ironhide grunt those words. Stopping mid-walk, Sideswipe walked over next to the doorway of Prime's office and peeked inside. Leaning over Optimus's desk, he saw Ironhide glaring daggers at his leader. "I don't think that runt should be allowed to have any kind of relationship with that human femme. It's bad enough he's got her wrapped around our war and now he thinks he's in love with her!"<p>

Optimus's hands were buried in his face. With a cycle of his vents, he lifted his head up so his optics could look back in Ironhide's. "She isn't in our way, Ironhide. Sending her back out on her own could kill her. You, of all, should know this."

"Pretty soon the government is going to throw us out for harboring another human! We've already lost too many under our _protection_." He snapped. "And if Sideswipe is the one she's after, then to me, she's a no-good-"

"Say it, Ironhide," A warning tone from behind Ironhide made him spin around, shocked. Optimus's gaze landed on the smaller, silver mech, too. Sideswipe's cannons were glowing a hot red and they were aimed directly at Ironhide. "Say it and see what happens."

"You will put those cannons down, you little _punk_," Ironhide yelled, activating his own and pointing them right back Sideswipe's way.

Optimus stood up. "The both of you will do just that."

"Say you're sorry," Sideswipe's cannons only whistled faster and louder.

Two could play at that game, Ironhide thought just as _his_ cannons did the same exact thing. "If you don't put them cannons away, _you're_ gonna be sorry." Then he smirked. "This is certainly a first. Sideswipe too afraid to use his cannons on ol' Ironhide?"

Sideswipe's glare hardened. He knew what Ironhide was trying to do. It was working. "Watch your mouth, or I won't be."

"I demand that both of you knock this nonsense off!" Optimus growled, clearly getting infuriated. **:Optimus to Ratchet. You're needed right now in my office. No excuses. Prime out.:**

"Think about it, you little rodent. One thing happens to your little girlfriend and it's all over for you. You'll be locked away like the rat you are." Ironhide continued his taunting. "That goes to show exactly the kind of guardian you _are_!"

That was it for Sideswipe. Forgetting about his cannons, he launched himself in the air at Ironhide. The two bodies connected and Ironhide flew backwards with Sideswipe on top. Ironhide, being stronger and bigger, shoved him off and before Sideswipe had time to recuperate, Ironhide's fist connected with his jaw, sending him staggering back. With yet another swift movement, Ironhide's other fist connected with the metal of Sideswipe's face plating once more.

"Ironhide!" Optimus yelled, nearly jumping over his desk to make a grab at his weapons specialist, but Sideswipe was fast and attacked Ironhide again. He connected his fist in Ironhide's gut. The black mech groaned and grabbed Sideswipe by the neck. Using brute force, he shove Sideswipe off of him again. Standing up, Ironhide raised his fist and swung. "Why, you little-!"

Expecting to hit Sideswipe good in the face again, Ironhide couldn't stop himself in time as Optimus tried, once again, to stop the chaos. Ironhide's fist connected with his leader's chest instead.

* * *

><p>"Bunch of fragging <em>babies<em>," Ratchet growled furiously, checking tests and running scans every other minute to insure everybody was okay. Sitting on the large berth, all next to each other was Ironhide, Sideswipe and even Optimus. Optimus, of course, was sitting between the other two.

Optimus squirmed just a little. "I tried to stop them-"

"Shut up!" Ratchet interrupted. "I can't believe I had to leave during a very important meeting, mind you, to be a part-time baby-sitter for a bunch of overgrown delinquents!"

"He started it," Sideswipe muttered with a pointed finger at Ironhide, flinching a little as Ratchet fixed up his wounds.

Ratchet only slapped the end of the wrench against his helm. "Knock it off, or I'll unfix what I fixed."

"If it weren't for-" Ironhide began, but Ratchet whacked him upside the head with the same wrench as well.

"I said knock it off!" the medic growled, clearly irritated to the max. "It's embarrassing, what it is," he grumbled. "I have to take care of three infants, one of which, we are all supposed to look up to!" he shot a look at Prime, who looked away, embarrassed.

"What _happened_ to you guys?" All heads turned to Will Lennox. Amy was standing next to him, looking horrified.

She took one good look at the energon all over the ground and the three beat-up mechs and pushed a hand to her mouth. "Oh _God! _What the hell happened?"

"The Three Stooges thought it necessary to have a brawl in the middle of Prime's office!" Ratchet shouted, shooting each of them a dark look before returning his glare back to Amy. "They're taken care of."

"Hey, I tried to stop them!" Optimus butted in, only receiving a scowl from the medic.

"Ironhide was talking trash on the both of us," Sideswipe explained. directing a hand over to Amy and himself. "So I tackled him."

"There's nobody else I'd rather knock out more right now, you dirty, little glitch!" Ironhide bellowed, raising a fist at Sideswipe after he jumped down from the berth.

"Actually," a voice said behind them. Everybody looked towards the entrance of the med bay to see Sunstreaker standing there, a cheeky grin plastered across his face plates. "I believe _I'll_ take the cake for that."

"_Sunstreaker_?" Optimus gasped just a little, staring at Sideswipe's twin.

Ironhide pointed a finger at the other nuisance. "You! You're not supposed to be here!"

"I'm not?" Sunstreaker looked down at himself. "I thought the point of putting me on the space shuttle was some sort of a test? To see how fast I could get out before it took off." He looked around with innocent optics at Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet. "No? It wasn't? Well, slag. My bad."

Sideswipe snorted loudly and quickly buried his face in his hands when he received a dirty look from Ratchet and Optimus for doing so.

"You know what-" Ironhide didn't even finish. Instead, he bolted for Sunstreaker. Before he had time to reach him, something large and bulky whipped Ironhide in the back of the head, ceasing his running. He yelled out in pain and rubbed the back of his head, spinning around to shoot whoever threw the object a glare. "What was that for!"

Lennox whistled as he stared down at the data pad that was in front of Ironhide's feet. "When you don't have any wrenches in arms reach, use a data pad."

Ratchet walked over to retrieve the data pad. When he stood up, he stuck his face right in front of Ironhide's. "I just fixed _you_, I don't have time to fix the other afthole. Leave the med bay, or I'll run a tail pipe exam on you."

At the mention of a tail pipe exam, Ironhide stuttered, nearly tripped on his own feet and dashed past Sunstreaker and out of the medical bay.

"Wait," Will's face darkened dramatically and he seemed to realize something. He turned to Sunstreaker. "Sunny, what exactly happened to the space ship..."

"I dunno," Sunstreaker shrugged. "I guess it crashed on Cybertron?"

"With _no_ occupants?" Will groaned the question. _Say it ain't so_, he thought to himself.

Sunstreaker shot him a sarcastic look. "Well, gee whiz, Captain America. If I'm standing right here, what the hell do _you_ think?"

"Sunstreaker, you dumb aft!" Ratchet yelled.

Optimus interrupted. "That ship was very expensive. The humans are already in a massive debt. The government will not be pleased that the ship had no occupant inside like it _should_ have had."

"It was going to crash anyway!" Sunstreaker growled. "So what difference does it make?"

"A big difference!" Will yelled. "The Chinese gave us what we needed in order for the Wreckers to build it. If it was successful and you were safely deported, we would've gotten our money back!"

"You were going to purposely crash a ship with _me_ _in it_?" Sunstreaker yelled the question. "I would've died!"

"No, you would not have." Ratchet folded his arms. "The ship would have landed safely on Cybertron and then set an alarm, indicating that after a Cyber-hour had passed it would explode. Thus, giving you more than enough time to evacuate and get to a safe distance."

Sunstreaker paused and looked at all the angry faces surrounding him. "Oh." He scratched his head. "Oops," he gave a meek smile.

"Yeah," Will glared. "_Oops_."

"Hey, hey, now," Sunstreaker waved a hand in front of the Colonel's face to try and calm him down. "I'll get a job and re-pay you all. It's all good! I have it all worked out, trust me."

At that, Will stomped out of the med bay furiously while everybody else slapped a hand to their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

**GOD! First of all, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys mean the absolute **_**world**_** to me and I'm really honored a lot of you all stayed with me through thick and thin.**

**Secondly, I've noticed that a lot of writers on here really like to whore for their reviews. D: Sorry if this is random, but it's really been bugging me lately and I just wanted to say that I would NEVER in a million years, hold a chapter hostage until I got an x amount of reviews. That's just not fair.**

**I write stories for my own entertainment and although I do end up taking some of them down, it has nothing to do with anybody else on this website except myself! (Mainly because I hate filling up my account with discontinued stuff... even though i do it a lot. xD lol)**

**Anyway, sorry for being a bum with the author's notes! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe grumbled to himself in the corner of the hangar, glaring at the other side. His arms were folded tightly and his right foot shook like crazy.<p>

Amy placed a small hand on his armor, "Sideswipe, you need to calm down. It's over with."

Sideswipe continued to stare down Ironhide angrily. "No, he's a big friggin' afthole," he growled. "He has _no_ right to talk about you like that. No right."

"Well then let him be an asshole," Amy muttered. "Just stop being a big grump about it. It's bringing me down."

"Sorry," Sideswipe grunted.

"Alright, whatever," Amy sighed, shook her head, stood up, wiped herself off with her hands, and walked away.

"Ame!" Sideswipe yelled after her. "Come on! I'm sorry!" Quickly transforming into his alternate mode, he activated his holoform and ran to her as fast as possible. When he reached her, he grabbed her arm as gently as possible and turned her around. "Amy, come on. Don't be like this. I'm sorry. He's just pissing me off."

She yanked her arm out of his hand. "Yeah and you're pissing me off. Just let it _go_. It's not like I expected everybody to like me."

"That's not the point," Sideswipe sighed and looked at the doorway behind her. "Can I talk to you in private about this?"

Amy shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Come on,"

She allowed him to lead her out of the hangar. When they'd gotten far enough and in the privacy of another hangar, which was empty and mainly used as storage, the two of them sat in one of the far corners.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Amy asked, not really sure where this was going to go.

"Come here," Sideswipe said, pulling her closer. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders before he continued. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for being a dick. I get that this whole Ironhide feud is upsetting you, but you need to understand that I've known him for a fraggin' long time and we argue constantly. We never really got along and I get that you're not used to that, but you gotta let us get it all out."

Amy shrugged, looking away. "I don't belong here. I'm always confused, and I never know how to act in front of your kind."

Sideswipe chuckled and shrugged, "Be normal! We're all a bunch of goofy afts. Even Optimus has his 'jokester' days where we all sit, have a drink or two, laugh, discuss how much the Decepticons suck and how worthless they are, blahblah. Seriously," he kissed her head. "We're like you guys."

"But what does Ironhide have against humans?" Amy asked.

Sideswipe sighed but it sounded more like a groan. "Ironhide doesn't hate humans or anything. I mean, he's been the family guardian of Will Lennox and his family for like.. years. He just doesn't like me and if I'm happy, he'll try and bring me down. I think he likes me.."

At that, Amy laughed. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure he's just in love with you."

"Well, I _am_ charming,"

She shook her head with a laugh. "Keep telling yourself that."

For the longest time, they stared into one another's eyes. Amy smiled when she saw Sideswipe's face getting closer and closed her eyes when his lips touched her own. She giggled when his lips traveled from her lips, to her cheek, chin and then neck.

A minute later, he pulled away and his eyes widened dramatically. "Oh, _shit_. Amy, I'm so _sorry!_"

Amy looked confused. "What're you talking about-" she paused when his fingers touched her neck. Pulling the cell phone out of her pocket, which was slightly cracked from her last meeting with the Decepticons, she focused it on her neck and used it as a mirror. She almost laughed at what she saw. Actually, she did laugh. "Oh, Sideswipe. That's-" she paused to take a breath. "That's okay. It's normal."

"It looks like it hurts!" Sideswipe nearly yelled back. "You're telling me that's normal?"

"Sides," she tried to hold her laughs as she grabbed his face, directing him so he was looking at her. "It's a hickey. It's a pretty normal thing these days."

"But.. what exactly is it?" Sideswipe asked, running a finger across it gently. "And does it hurt? Don't lie to me!"

"It doesn't hurt, I swear," she said. "It's kinda like a bruise, except it doesn't hurt. It's just something that happens when skin is sucked for a decent amount of time. It's actually kinda awkward to talk about," she laughed. "Can't you like.. look it up?"

His smile was crooked and cheeky. "I could, but it's so much more amusing to me when you explain it."

She laughed and slapped his arm playfully, but still hard nonetheless. "Shut up." She leaned back against him and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm bored."

"Well, excuse _me,"_ Sideswipe gave her a playful hurt look.

She laughed. "Not bored of you! I just wish there was something to do here.. is there?"

"Whatever you wanna do," he shrugged.

"I wanna prank somebody,"

Sideswipe gave her an odd look. "You.. _do_?" When she nodded, he grinned. "I _knew_ I picked the right chick!" He stood up abruptly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go make some blueprints!"

"Wow," Amy laughed as she stood up. "You _do_ get excited at the mere mention of a prank,"

"You don't even know!" He grinned childishly. "Seriously. I'm in the mood for a decent prank."

"Yeah, because it's not like you didn't just prank the entire base with you and your brother's switch-up," she rolled her eyes and smirked, taking his hand as he led her out of the hangar.

He dismissed her comment with the wave of his hand. "That was so yesterday," he flashed his teeth in a smile. "We'll come up with something even _better_.

"I can't wait," she said, kissing his cheek a few times before the two of them stalked off in the distance to discuss a new 'battle' plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know it was short.. and possibly an epic failure, but this chapter gives you the chance to come up with some prank ideas to send me! (I figured since Ironhide and Sideswipe aren't getting along, I could get some good prank ideas for ol' Ironhide!)<strong>

**So, if you'd like, send in some prank ideas, I'll give you all full credit and use them all in one chapter (or two chapters depending on how many I get). Remember: The more prank ideas, the longer the chapter will be and the faster the update!**

**And if I can be creative enough to make up my own, I definitely will throw in my own idea! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

So, I really don't care if I'm breaking fanfiction rules, but I just wanted to make this author's note to tell you all that I DID NOT forget about you! I just went through surgery, and I'm in a lot of pain for now. I'll probably be back to posting new chapters later. Right now the pain isn't so bad, so I figured I'd get this note out real quick.

Sorry guys! I'll hope to update all of my stories by the end of the week depending on how things go!

Thanks!

Sam/Demonator


End file.
